Zell's Prince Romeo
by LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Selphie is doing a play. Zell is Juliet and Squall is Romeo. What will happen? Yaoi (don't like don't read), Lemons. Completed! All 12 Chapters. Please R&R.
1. The Begining

**Zell's Prince Romeo  
**

**Disclaimers:** ::sniff:: I don't know any of the characters. ::sniff:: They belong to Squaresoft. I want them. Squall! Zell! MINE!!!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Character death, Rinoa-bashing, Cross-dressing and Language.

**Ramblings:** This is my first ever fanfic, that I've ever posted. I hope you like it . Takes place about a year after the game. Squall is Headmaster at Balamb Garden and is still dating Rinoa (but not for long 'cuz I hate Rinoa). Rinoa is a SeeD now par but she doesn't do anything apart from follow Squall around. Zell is an instructor in martial arts (Zell can read Squall's thoughts, par because it seems like he does in the game, But only if he is in the same room). Irvine and Selphie are dating. Irvine is an par instructor in sharp shooting, and Selphie runs Garden Festival. Quistis is an instructor again (I can't remember what kind of instructor she was). Seifer is back at Balamb and is now a SeeD. Seifer, Fujin and Raijin are back together as the disciplinary par committee. Let's see anyone else. Nida teaches anyone that would like to know how to pilot the Ragnarok. Oh, I hope you par enjoy reading as I do writing this. Oh and flamers are welcome, I need a good laugh. Now on with the story!

"..." Conversation

'...' Squall's Thoughts

/.../ GF's talking to Squall

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a sunny spring day at Balamb Garden. Squall was behind his desk marking reports, while he was waiting for a meeting.

'I wonder what Selphie wants this meeting for. Probably for something to do with Garden Festival.' Squall was taken out of par his thoughts by a beep from the intercom.

He pressed the intercom button. "Yes, Nina?"

"Selphie is here for her meeting." Replied a smooth female voice.

"Thank you. Tell her to come in."

Selphie opened the door and walked in, followed by Zell, Irvine and Seifer. Squall was a little surprised that the guys were but it didn't register on his face.

"Um, Headmaster, sir." Said Selphie in the sweetest voice possible.

"Selphie, there's no need for formalities." Squall replied. He knew she wanted something with that voice. "What is it you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if I would be able to do a play?"

'A play? Sounds like a fun idea. What kind of play? Oh, I have to speak.'

Selphie leaned over to Zell. "What's he thinking?" Zell looked over to Squall. Squall gave him a don't-tell-her look.

"Can't tell you." Said Zell smiling. Selphie pouted.

"A play sounds like a nice idea. What kind of play?"

"Romeo and Juliet, but with a twist."

"What kind of _twist_?" Squall a little bit more apprehensive now about the idea of having a play.

"Well, you see, I what to do the play the way Shakespeare did it. With an _all _male cast."

Everyone in the room was taken aback by that, Squall guessed that they didn't know anything about this.

/Go on. It should be fun master./ Shiva

/Yeah, just think guys dressing up like girls./ Diablos

/Shiva and Diablos are right. I mean we live in your head. Guys in dresses sounds fun, don't you think?/ Eden

'I'm not sure.'

"So, what your saying is you want to do a play with all males?"

"Yep." Said Selphie hoping Squall would say 'yes'.

"Okay." Irvine, Zell and Seifer were a bit stunned at Squall quick answer. "Do you have a

cast list, or are you going to make one now?"

"I have one here." Beamed Selphie while unfolding a piece of paper and handed it to Squall.

"You want me in the play?"

"Yep, since you're headmaster and all I thought you could be Romeo."

Squall scanned through the rest of the cast list. "This isn't the whole list, is it?"

"Nope, that's just the parts for you, Zell, Seifer and Irvine."

Squall handed the piece of paper to Zell and Irvine. Seifer looked at it over they're shoulders.

"No way!" Shouted Zell with pure terror in his sky blue eyes. "Selphie, how could you?"

Irvine and Seifer just started laughing. Selphie was still beaming. "Selphie, why? Why me? I thought we were friends." Questioned Zell.

"I'm sorry Zell." Said Selphie with a huge grin that said otherwise. "But it makes sense, if you think about it?"

"WHAT!?!" Zell was stunned that his friend thought he was a girl. This just made Seifer and Irvine laugh louder.

"No, not like what your thinking. I wanted one of you to be Juliet. Zell, you're the smallest so it made sense."

Zell groaned. Seifer and Irvine were still laughing at Zell's expense. Squall looking at Zell and was thinking about that story of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

'Maybe this will still be fun. Poor Zell. He'll have to wear a dress.'

Zell turned to look at him, picking up on Squall's thoughts.

/You know, there's a good side to this you'll get to kiss Zell./ Diablos

'I forgot about that.' The sides of Squall's mouth twitched. Zell noticed this but couldn't understand because he couldn't hear the GF speaking.

"Okay, Selphie. Just tell us in advanced when rehearsals are. Zell and Irvine both have classes to teach, and I am quite busy."

"Okay." Said Selphie as she bounced out of the room. The rest followed her out. When everyone had left, Squall quietly laughed to himself.

'Poor Zell, but the play does sound like a lot of fun.'

/Master, you really need to tell people that you're gay./ Shiva

/Ice queen has a point. Plus you really need to get rid of Rinoa, she's so annoying./ Diablos

/Both of them are right./ Eden

'I am not telling anyone.'

/Why?/ Shiva, Diablos and Eden

'Because they would start to act weird around me and it would be harder to get away from Rinoa.'

/Good point./ Eden

/Then just tell Selphie or Quistis./ Diablos

'Maybe.' Squall started to mark reports again. 'Maybe...'

* * *

**Me: I hoped you enjoyed that.  
Squall: I did.  
Zell: (groans) I have to wear a dress?  
Me: Yes, yes you do.  
Zell: Why not Squall?  
Me: Because of reasons Selphie gave plus you would look cute in a dress.  
Zell: (groans)  
Squall: R&R please, to keep her sane.  
Me: (glaring at Squall) Yes, please review.**

_**RE-EDITED**_


	2. Truths Are Out

**

* * *

Zell's Prince Romeo  
  
Me: YAY!!! Chapter two. I love writing this story.  
Zell: So what happens to me this time?  
Me: (grinning) Stuff.  
Zell: What do you mean by 'stuff'?  
Me: As I said stuff.  
Squall: Zell I don't think she'll tell us.  
Zell: Well do I get to kiss Squall this chapter?  
Me: Maybe...**

**Zell: (growls)  
Squall: On with the story?  
Me: YAY!!!!  
Squall: (rolls eyes)**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**  
  
The next day Zell and Selphie were sitting on the Quad stage planning the play.

"I've asked Quistis to help with the setting. She is going to ask help from her 'Trepies'." Said Selphie as she happily swung her legs.

"What are you gonna do for costumes?" Asked Zell, absentmindedly.

Selphie looked at Zell. "I'm gonna ask Dr. K if she wouldn't mind helping."  
  
They had been talking about the play all morning, and since it was Saturday then Zell didn't have to worry about classes. Selphie had been busy all night typing out the script and planning. Irvine had given up, at about three in the morning, trying to get Selphie to go to bed. Selphie couldn't sleep she was too excited and too happy to fall asleep. Today Selphie thought Zell would be happy and excited too but he seemed very distant. Something was bothering him. "Zell, what's wrong?"

"Yesterday, when we were in Squall's office, I could hear his thoughts. I think he was talking to his GF's. All I could hear was 'Poor Zell. He'll have to wear a dress' and 'Oh, I forgot about that.' His mouth kept twitching like he was about to smile. I don't understand, and it's confusing me."

"Do you mind that much about what Squall thinks?"

"Yeah, 'cuz he's the only one I can hear."

"I see, but you're not mad that you're Juliet?"

Zell smiled and looked at Selphie. "Of course not. I told you before I didn't mind."

"I'm glad. You know, you're a really good actor, Zell."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, you ever made me believe you were upset to be playing Juliet. Even though you didn't mind being Juliet because Squall was Romeo."

Zell blushed. "I didn't want it to be obvious that I didn't mind. I just hope no one else realised."

"Realised what, chicken?" Said Seifer as he walked over to Zell and Selphie.

"Nothing." Replied Zell.

"It can't be 'nothing'." Seifer said with his usual smirk. "If you tell me I'll tell you one of my little secrets?"

Zell thought about this for a moment. "Okay then. I wanted to be Juliet 'cuz I'm... gayandlikeSquall."

Even though Seifer didn't understand right away he figured it out. "That doesn't surprise me."

Zell's eyes widened. "What? Why not?"

Seifer smirked wider. "I've seen the looks you've been giving the Headmaster. The looks that say 'I wanna suck you... badly'."

"Oh." Zell blushed even more. "So... what's your secret?"

"Well, I'm bi."

"That's your secret?" Asked Selphie.

"Yeah."

* * *

Squall was in his office working on the financial accounts when there was a _knock_, at the door.

"Come in." He said closing the window on his computer.

"Hi, Squall." Said Rinoa as she entered his office and walked to his desk. "I was wondering if you would have lunch me and the others today?"

'I've not had lunch with everyone in quite a while... yeah I will.' "Yeah, sure."

"Great." Replied Rinoa while jumping into the air. "I'll meet you there."

Rinoa leaned over Squall's desk and kissed him on the lips. Then she stood up giggled and ran out of the office.

'Strange woman.'

/Your telling us this?/ Diablos.

'Not really.' Squall wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 'Yuck.'

/Master, you _really_ should dump her, and as soon as possible./ Shiva.

'I know and I will. I just need a reason to.'

/Tell her you gay./ Eden.

'Yeah, I... should.'

* * *

At lunchtime in the cafeteria, Selphie was talking about trying to set up Zell and Squall, by putting loads of kissing scenes into the play.

"Selphie you don't have to." Said Zell.

"I know but I want to." Replied Selphie. Seifer laughed at Zell, as he blushed more. His face was now as red a tomato.

"Seifer... do you think I would ever have a chance with Squall?" Zell asked timidly.

"Let's see, maybe if you surgically remove Rinoa from his arm." This made everyone laugh. Everyone wasn't that happy with the raven-haired woman. She always seemed to get on everyone bad side, including Selphie, which is really rare. "Also you would have to tell him that you're gay?"  
  
"Zell's gay!?!" Said Rinoa in the loudest voice ever.  
  
The whole cafeteria stopped and stared at Rinoa who was about five feet away from they're table. Zell looked at Rinoa, who mouth was hanging wide open, his face when as white as a sheet of paper, and he hide his head in his arms. Just then Quistis and Irvine came into the cafeteria, and took they're seats at the table. Rinoa still stood there mouth open and for once speechless, to everyone else's happiness, especially Zell's. Everyone in the room was still looking at the raven-haired woman as if she was mad. Rinoa was about to speak again when Squall came into the room. He looked at the scene infront of him and walked over to his friends. Rinoa decided now was a good time to shout again.  
  
"Zell's gay!?!" Rinoa grabbed onto Squall arm as he looked over at Zell, who had now looked up at Rinoa.

"Thank you so much Rinoa!" Shouted Zell sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Why don't you tell the whole fucking world! Fine I'm gay. There. I like guys, I find guys attractive." With that Zell stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Zell left a hotdog." Said Selphie, trying to return everything back to normal.  
  
Everyone started doing what they, were doing before hand. Squall took a seat beside Quistis, and Rinoa sat beside him still holding his arm tightly.

Squall was the first to speak out of the group. "Rinoa." She turned to face him smiling as if nothing had happened just moments ago. "Rinoa, since today seems to be the day that truths come out then I must tell you something."

"Anything Squallie." She said as her grin grew wider.

"You're dumped." Said Squall icily. He really hated that nickname.

Rinoa's mouth dropped then closed and her lower lip began to quiver and her eyes began to water. "You don't mean that."

"I do." Squall stood up and began walking out of the cafeteria. "Oh and Rinoa, I'm gay."  
With that Squall left and headed to the try and find Zell.  
  
Rinoa sat there in her seat crying her eyes out. She looked at each of her 'friends' for comfort. They all looked down at they're food and started eating. Rinoa stood up and quietly walked out and headed for her dorm.

* * *

Zell couldn't think properly if he hadn't of walked out of the cafeteria when he did he would have punched Rinoa in the face. Zell headed straight for the Training Centre, he needed to cool of. Just as he walked into the Training Centre he saw a T-Rexasur coming towards the entrance. "Just what I was looking for." Zell said to himself. The blonde approached the dino and started to punch and kick furiously. Within a matter of minutes the dino was reduced to a lifeless carcass. Unknown to Zell was that someone was watching him.  
  
Then a familiar voice was speaking in his head as it had gone millions of times before. 'Zell...' it said.

"Squall, where are you?" Said Zell turning around.

"I'm here." Said Squall from behind Zell. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok now, just your girlfriend kinda loud." Squall flinched when Zell said 'girlfriend'.

Zell noticed this. "What is it?"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. I dumped her."

Zell grinned. "Yeah, man. I'm glad you found sense. Welcome to my world, were Rinoa is nowhere to be found."

This got a laugh out of the Headmaster. "Thank you, Zell."

"Anytime man."

The brunette seemed to be in deep thought. 'Maybe I should...'. "Zell, umm, are you really gay?"

Zell blushed. "Yeah."

"Good." Squall smiled a genuine smile.  
  
Squall's reply had taken Zell aback a bit. He looked at the Headmaster curiously. Squall place his hands on Zell waist and pulled the blonde closer him.

"Umm, Squall?" Said Zell.  
  
He wasn't sure what was happening but he didn't mind it. The brunette pulled Zell as close as possible the leaned down and kissed the blonde. Zell gave into the kiss straight away. He wrapped his arms around Squall's neck and kissed back. Squall ran his tongue over Zell's lips and which opened to allow access. They both danced their tongues together, and they stayed like that till they were both desperate for breath.  
  
"Squall..." Zell whispered. He didn't really know what to say.

"Shush, you don't have to say anything. Zell, I'm gay too."

Zell was completely surprised, but happily surprised. "Squall, I... love you." Zell looked down at his feet. "I've loved you since the SeeD exam."

Squall smiled and stroked the blonde's tattooed cheek, making Zell face him again. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't know how anyone would take it. I told Selphie and Quistis, I told them not to tell anyone."

"I knew I should have told Quistis or Selphie." Said more to himself than Zell.

"Umm, Squall what does this mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

Zell smiled. "So that means we're liked... dating. Boyfriend, girl- I mean boyfriend."

Squall chuckled. "Yes."

"Good. Squall, would you mind if we go to the showers?"

"No I don't mind. Why do you ask?"

"'Cuz I need a shower and badly."

Squall laughed again. "Sure. I think I'll have one too."

Squall let go of Zell's waist and took his hand and they started walking out of the Training Centre, together. "I'll go get the stuff I need and I'll meet you at the showers." Said Zell, happily.

"Sure. I'll get mine and meet you there."

* * *

**Me: WOW!!! That was a long chapter.  
Zell: (grinning) I loved that chapter. Oh Squall, we're going for 'showers'.  
Squall: (holding Zell's hand) Yes I know. I'm soooo glad I not with Rinoa anymore.  
Me: Awwww. Ain't you two sweet.  
Squall & Zell: Yeah.  
  
::Squall and Zell start having a make-out session with groping::  
  
Me: (sweatdrop) Oooookay. R&R, please. (To Zell and Squall) Not right now, wait till next chapter at least, please.**

_**RE-EDITED**_


	3. Showers' and scripts

**Zell's Prince Romeo  
  
Me: Guess what?**

**  
Squall & Zell: What?  
**

**Me: I got two reviews and a kinda flame. I'm soo happy, well kinda. At least people **

**are reader the story . I'm so happy.  
**

**Squall: That would explain her jumping around the room, like a demented rabbit.  
**

**Zell: She looked like Selphie on a sugar rush.  
**

**Me: Be nice, remember your both going for 'showers'.  
**

**Zell: OHHH!!! YEAH!!!!  
**

**Squall: (grinning) I forgot about that.  
**

**Me: Oh, but there's no lemon this chapter.  
**

**Zell: Why?  
**

**Me: Because you and Squall are both virgins.  
**

**Squall: Why?  
**

**Me: Because I need you both that way for later on.  
**

**Squall & Zell: Why?  
**

**Me: Because I say so (sticking out tongue). I'm so sorry for taking ages in this. I don't really have an excuse so here's the THRID chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter One**  
  
Squall walked slowly towards the shower room. His heart was beating like a humming birds wings. He felt like he was walking on air, and just to think that one kiss can make him feel like this. It could make him... feel. Zell has done this. He has set his heart free. Squall wanted to feel, he want to... love. Squall was not quite sure if he does love Zell, but he did know that he was attracted to the blonde martial artist and want to be with him. Squall stepped into the shower room, which was full of steam. He guessed Zell is already here. The brunette couldn't see into the showers yet, so he striped off and went nearer the showers. Squall could see the most beautiful site he had ever seen. Zell has his back turned away, shampoo running down himself. Squall's eyes are followed one of the trails as it ran down the blonde's smooth tattooed back, down his cute round bum and down his muscular, toned legs. Zell looks like an angel, the steam made him seem like he was glowing. His tattoo of Quezelcotl made him look like he had wings and could fly at any moment.  
  
Squall move towards this angel, desperately wanting to be one of those shampoo trails. He walked up behind the angel and placed his hands on Zell's hips. He jumps slightly and turned around and smiled his signature smile. Squall had fallen for that, knee-buckling smile. It brightened up Zell's beautiful tattooed face. Squall smiled, a real smile. Zell was the only one that can make him do that. The brunette moved my hands to Zell's hair and started to massage his scalp. He got some of the conditioner and rubbed it into Zell's thick, short blonde hair. Zell made funny purring noises. Squall thought he could love Zell. He liked him a lot already. Squall wanted to love him, this blonde angel infront of himself. He rinse out Zell's hair and he turns around.  
  
"My turn." Says the short martial artist, grinning like a cat.

"Okay." Squall couldn't help but smile back as the blonde grabbed the shampoo and runs behind him.

'I wonder what his hands will feel like else where?' thought Squall as Zell washed his hair. Squall knew that Zell could hear him and he loved to tease him. Just like yesterday when they were all in his office. In answer to his thoughts Zell's hands move down Squall's neck and down his back. He wanted to kiss Zell again. He couldn't help himself. Squall turned around grabbed Zell's waist and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Squall ran my tongue along his lips and he opens his mouth willingly. Zell tasted so sweet, and Squall didn't want to stop, but he needed to breathe. He look into Zell's sky blue eyes, and could see that he was loving, this as much as Squall was. They both turned us around and Zell's back was against the wall. Zell gasped as the cold tiles hit his back. Squall lean in to Zell's exposed neck and start to suck, nip and lick the sweet tasting flesh.  
  
"Hyne, you taste so sweet." Squall said between sucks. He moved his hands down Zell's back to his bum and squeeze it gently. His skin was soft.

"Squall?" Said Zell. Squall raised his head to face him. His eyes were filled with worry.

"What is it?" Squall said concerned. Why was Zell afraid?

"Umm, this is great but I'm not ready for it to go too far." He stuttered.

Squall smile reassuringly. "Don't worry, Zell. I'm not ready yet either. I'm still a virgin."

Zell looks at Squall quizzically. "Really? I thought you and Rinoa?"

"Hell, no. No matter how many times she asked I always told her 'I'm not ready'. I'm not gonna give my virginity to some slut."

Zell smiled. "Well done."

"Thanks." Squall smiled meekly, and he started to kiss Zell's neck again.

Zell giggled. "This is kinda like one of my fantasies."

The brunette looked up at Zell. Now it was Squall's turn to give the quizzical look. "Really? With me?"

"Yeah, and of course you." Zell smile mischievously. "Have you got any fantasies?"

"Whatever." Squall didn't want to answer, he did have one, that had always him and Zell, but he didn't want to tell it.

"Hey, you not said 'whatever' to me in ages, so don't start it again." Zell brought his hands to my face and cupped it. "I just realized you haven't said it to me in ages but you have said it to everyone else at least once."

Squall nodded. Zell was finally getting it. Squall had hoped he would of figured it out sooner but I guess it wasn't that obvious. "Yeah."

"Oh why didn't I see it before?" Zell said more to himself. "You haven't said it to me like since the battle with Ultimeica."

Squall nodded again. "Yeah." 'Smart little bishounen.'

"You've liked me since then." His eyes sparkled with happiness. He was right, of course.

"Yeah." The swordsman smiled, it seemed so easy to smile now. Zell wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck and hugs him. Squall hugged back, but he didn't want to take his hands off Zell bum so he squeezed the blonde's bum while they hugged.  
They broke apart but still holding each other. "You're not getting away that easily." Zell said with another mischievous smile.

Squall was slightly confused, getting away with what? "What do you mean?"

Zell laughs lightly. "What's your fantasy?"

"Umm-"

"I guess the chicken got the lion or is it the other way around?" Interrupted Seifer, with his smirk.

"Piss off Seifer. We're busy." Squall said pulling Zell as close as possible.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two bunnies, but Selphie was looking for you, Squall."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure something to do with poster and script, I think."

"Oh ok." Said Squall, turning back to Zell, who was just smiling, happily. The brunette didn't want to leave right now.

"Oh and one more thing, what are you gonna do if a student walks in here?"

"I don't care."

Seifer laughed quietly. "I was going to offer to stand guard for you."

"Oh... thanks you, Seifer."

"Yeah, thanks Seifer." Said Zell who was still grinning.

"No problem." Seifer left the shower room.

"Tell me." Zell said to my surprise. He wasn't going to forget or give up.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Said Squall, smiling at Zell's mischievous face.

"Cause I told you mine."

Zell did have a good point, but Squall still didn't want to tell him. He had never told anyone, plus all of his fantasies have Zell in, them. It was embarrassing for Squall, thinking about it. "Mm, it's got you and... me. On my... desk."

Zell's mouth dropped. "Really? Oh, wow. That would be so... fantastic."

Squall's eyebrow raised. "Really? You don't think it's weird?"

"Nope. I think it will become one of my fantasies now." Squall laughed, only Zell could make him feel embarrassed, then happy straight away. "We should kinda finish here, 'cuz Selphie will be running around the Garden shouting for you."

"I know."

* * *

(Squall's office)  
  
Squall had returned to his office after an interesting escape from the shower room. When the couple left the room Seifer had made a queue of boys wanting in. They pair were given funny looks, but Squall just took Zell's hand and led him down the corridor to his room, where they parted. Squall hadn't seen Selphie since he left the shower room. Then there was a _knock,_ at the door.

'Selphie... come in.' Thought Squall as Selphie walked in.

"Oh... at last... I found you... thanks to Seifer." Selphie panted. She's out of breathe, from all her running.

"Seifer said you wanted to talk about poster and the script."

"Yip. I was wondering if it would be okay to put posters up so we can get more actors. So far I only have you four." Selphie said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure."

"I have a list of the character that are in the play, I just need other guys to fill the spaces." She said while handing a paper booklet to Squall. "That's the script, which I've made a few _adjustments_ to it."

"What kind of _adjustments_?" Squall had read the whole story of Romeo and Juliet years ago, the whole story was very... tragic.

"I've added stuff, like more... kissing bits." She said nervously.  
Squall laughed. He knew why Selphie was doing it and he really didn't mind, it sounded more fun. "Okay."

"Oh, yeah." Selphie punched the air and started jumping around the place. "Thank you, so much."

"It's fine, Selphie." Replied Squall smiling.

"Oh and Squall, you do know your in most of the scenes?" Selphie questioned.  
Squall hadn't thought about that. "Oh, great." He replied sarcastically.

"I hope you have a good memory." She smiled as she headed to the door. "I tell you when we will start rehearsals." She said as she head out of the office.

'Oh great.' Thoughts Squall.

/Your in deep now./ Laughed Diablos.

/Poor master. Shame on you Diablos./ Said Shiva.

/O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name./ Said Eden sarcastically.

/Shame on you, both. You're no help to poor master./ Scolded Shiva.

'Actually...'

* * *

**Me: All done. That seemed kinda, short and pointless.**

**Zell: Kinda, but Squall and me got naked.  
**

**Me: Yeah.  
**

**Squall: (slapping Zell ass) Well I liked it, apart GF's mocking me.  
**

**Me: Yeah. Please review and make me happy. I need ideas for the next chapter 'cuz I'm stumped. If you have any ideas or anything you want to see then please e-mail me at . Thank you.**

_**RE-EDITED**_


	4. O Romeo, O Romeo

**Zell's Prince Romeo  
  
Me: I'm so sorry for it being later, college starts soon and I had induction day but that it no excuse, I know. Another chapter coming up!  
**

**Squall: Your really enjoying writing this story aren't you?  
**

**Me: Yip, plus people have been reviewing, so I want to write more. Reviews are like food, the more you get the more you can keep on going.  
**

**Squall: So, what happens in this chapter?  
**

**Me: I'm not telling. You'll have to read. Umm... where's Zell?  
**

**Squall: He's trying to find Seifer to beat him up for coming into the shower room last chapter.  
**

**Me: Oh. I guess I'll just start the chapter then.  
**

**Zell: (running past) Ahhhhh! Squall help.  
**

**Seifer: (half naked) Come back here you little chicken.  
**

**Me: (sweatdrop) I think you might want to help Zell.  
**

**Squall: Yeah (runs of with Lionheart to save Zell).  
**

**Me: On with the story.**

**

* * *

Chapter Four  
**  
(The next day in the Quad.)  
  
Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Seifer and Quistis were all looking at the mess someone had left. The stage had been set up with a few backgrounds and props that Quistis and her 'Trepies' had made the couple of days before. Now is was all torn to bits and there was a message in red spray paint. It read, 'This play suxs. I shold have been Juliet, just case Zell's a fag.' Everybody guess it was Rinoa, but no one could actually prove anything.  
  
"We should tell Squall about this?" Suggested Quistis.

"Yeah, Trepe has a point." Added Seifer.

"Yeah. I'll tell him, at lunch." Said Selphie. Irvine was standing beside, her holding the brunette closely. "It's just a waste, I mean, you worked so hard."

"Yeah, I know." Replied Quistis. Zell was standing a bit further away than the rest of his friends. 'Rinoa's just a spoiled bitch. I'm not Juliet just cause I'm gay.' Thought Zell.  
  
Everyone had fallen into silence all thinking about what to do next.

"Rinoa, should learn how to spell properly." Said Zell, breaking the silence.

Just then the intercom switched on and Squall voice could be heard. "Could Zell Dincht please report to my office. Oh and remember your script. That's all."

Zell smiled happily. "I'll tell Squall for you, Selphie."

"Thank you." The brunette replied.  
  
Zell nodded and ran as fast as he could towards the lift. 'Oh Hyne. I forgot the script.' He thought as he ran back to his dorm, then back to the lift with his script. 'I wonder what scene he's wanting to _act out_?'

Zell knock on the door and entered. "Hey."  
  
'Hey come in Zell.' Thought Squall. Zell laughed lightly.

'What is it?' Thought Squall, with a confused look on his face.

"You know, you do have a mouth you can use it." Said Zell.

Squall blushed slightly. "Sorry"

"It's ok, but I could name a few things you come do with your mouth." Zell said smugly.

"Like this." Replied the brunette as he leaned over his desk and pulled the blonde to his lips. Squall ran his tongue over Zell's lips and the blonde opened his mouth willingly. Their tongue danced together tasting each other. They stayed like that till they both needed breath.

"Yeah, like that." Smiled Zell. "Oh, I'm to tell you about something."

"What is it?"

"The Quad stage has been... trashed."

"What?!?"

"We all think it was Rinoa but we've got on way to prove it."

"Oh. How bad is it?"

"Really bad. Lets just say Quistis will need to start everything all over again, and we need something that will remove paint from the wall behind."

"What do you mean by paint?" Asked Squall.

"Well, Rinoa left a lovely parting gift all over the back wall." Answered Zell, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "The sweet women should really learn to spell."

Squall laughed lightly. "I'm guessed from the tone it wasn't a very nice 'gift'?"

"Not really." Zell smiled. "So, I did want to practise or something." Said Zell as he waved his script infront of him.

"Yeah. Have you read it yet?"

"Nah. You?"

"Once."

"What bit do you want to practice?"

"One of the bits with just you and me. Did Selphie tell you about the changes she's added?"

"Yeah. More kissing. Yay!" Zell punched one arm in the air. Squall laughed lightly.

Squall opened his script. "Act 2 scene 2 has both of us."

"Okay." Zell opened his script at the page. "It says I appear out of a window."

"For once you'll be looking down at me." Said Squall jokingly.

"Very funny. Hey can I stand on you desk?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Zell climbed up onto Squall desk, carefully not to break anything. "You know Selphie put kissing bits in the one."

"Good." Smiled Zell happily.

"Alright then." Squall cleared his throat at started over acting his part. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound."

"I come in." Said Zell moving forward slightly on the desk.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O. It is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven. Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand. That I might touch that cheek!" Said Squall over acting everything he said.

"Ay me!" Said Zell in a fit of giggles, also over acting.

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Squall moved to stand beside Zell on the desk and face him. Both were trying not to burst into laughter. Squall spoke quietly. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes, Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee. Take all myself." Zell put his arms around the brunette's neck and kiss him lightly. Squall put his arms around the blonde waist and held him close.

"You know, Selphie is very specific about what kind of kiss are in this."

"Yeah like here." Squall pointed to the script. "Full-on snogging with tongue."

"Maybe we should skip to that part." Smiled Zell mischievously, tossing away his script.

"Yeah. I like that idea." Said Squall tossing his. Squall lowered his head to Zell and they both kiss and opened their mouths. Both men tongue danced and Squall gently nip at Zell lower lip. Zell let out a purring noise and Squall did it again. While both men were busy with each other they didn't notice a light knock on the door. A short brunette female walked in. "Awwwww."  
  
Both men broke apart straight away and Zell slightly jumped. This cause him to fall of the desk Squall jumped off to try and catch the blonde but slipped. They both hit the floor with Squall on top of Zell, and the female brunette laughing at the whole scene. Squall quickly got off of Zell and pulled him up. "Selphie, what do you  
want?" Asked Squall, who was annoyed that he and Zell had to stop.  
  
Selphie calmed her laughing to a giggle. "Quistis had an idea. Since we haven't had a night out all together that maybe we should like tonight if everyone's not busy. Seifer said that Fujin and Raijin have a hip-hop/pop club that would be nice to go to. So do you want to go?" Selphie stopped and breathed. She smiled happily.

Squall turned to Zell, who was happily bouncing slightly on his feet. "It sounds like fun. I love to go."

"Me too." Squall put his arm around the bouncy blonde.

"Awww." Selphie wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "That so cute. We're meeting at the gate at 8, so don't be late."

"Okay." Both men said in unison.

"Awww." Selphie hugged herself again left.

"Now where were we?" Asked Squall as he pulled Zell close to him.

* * *

(Front Gate, just before 8.)  
  
Seifer, Quistis, Selphie and Irvine were waiting for Squall and Zell to arrive. Every had got dress up for the evening, since they hadn't been out in ages. Seifer had on black baggy that had a silver ribbon running down the outside lengths. He wore a dark blue shirt with a silver dragon on the back. Also he wore his usual trench coat. His hair had gel and was slightly spiked.  
  
Quistis had on a knee length, peach skirt, which had a split up the back. She also was wearing a white, strapped, top with a peach, sleeveless, top over it. Her hair was down, and reached just above her elbow. It had a few pleats dotted about, thanks to Selphie.  
  
Selphie had switched her usual yellow dress for a short pink skirt that had a few darker pink flowers on it. She wore a light pink fitted skirt that had a pretty darker pink rose on the back. Selphie had straightened her hair and had little flower clasps in it.  
  
Irvine didn't change from his cowboy getup, no matter how much Selphie _asked_ him to. Irvine did however change into a darker cowboy suit, with a darker cowboy hat. His hair was in back in a ponytail as normal apart from a pink streak that ran down the middle, thanks to Selphie who had a pink hair spray. Irvine vowed that he would not take his off all night.  
  
"There they are." Said Quistis pointing towards the two figures running towards them.

"Hey, are we late?" Asked Zell, clutching on to Squall's hand.

"Awwwww." Selphie bounced slightly on her feet. "No, you're right on time."  
They group started to walk towards Balamb, and to the nightclub.

"What's the nightclub called?" Asked Irvine, curiously.

"Crossfire. It was named after Limit Break."

"Why?" Selphie asked.

"Cause when Fujin and Raijin opened the club I had passed my SeeD exam, finally, so they named whatever I choose."

"And you choose you Limit Break." Squall asked and raised one eyebrow.

"I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway they switched it from Fire Cross to Crossfire 'cuz it sounded better."

"Oh."

* * *

**Me: All done.**

**Zell: I like hip-hop.  
**

**Me: Your back, so why was Seifer chasing you at the beginning of this chapter.  
**

**Zell: Cause I bust in on him getting 'busy' with someone.  
**

**Squall: Who?  
**

**Zell: I couldn't see.  
**

**Me: I think we should have a vote. Who would you like Seifer to be paired with?**

**Quistis, Fujin, Raijin or someone else?  
**

**Squall: Please R&R, thanks.  
**

**Me: (pats Squall) Thank you, Squallie.  
**

**Squall: I hate that name.  
**

**Me: Meep,** **sorry.**

_**RE-EDITED**_


	5. Dances and Kisses

**Zell's Prince Romeo **

****

**Me: I love reviews. I got a lot of lovely reviews that were so nice. I'm so happy people like this story so I'm going to dedicate this to all the people that have reviewed this story. **

**Zell: Hurry up! I want to dance!**

**Me: Shh your mouth. I'm busy trying to tell everyone that I love them.**

**Zell: Do the soppy stuff later I want to dance!**

**Me: Fine then, but I do love you all and the reveiws, please keep them coming.**

**Zell: Story! Now!**

**Me: Okay, okay. Squall aren't you gonna help me with your boyfriend?**

**Squall: Nope, I want to see Zell dance.**

**Zell: Your not gonna dance with me?par Squall: I don't dance.**

**Zell: I'll make you dance.par Squall: (gulp) Just start the story.**

**Me: Okey dokey. Oh I'm gonna and someone people from other games (FF7-10 & KH) cuz I need them for the play later.**

**Zell: Hurry up!!!!!!**

****

****

**Chapter Five**

The six friends had arrived at the club, with Raijin and Fujin smiling brightly to they're old friend.

"SEIFER, GOOD?" Said Fujin. Seifer went up to Fujin and hugged her and went up to Raijin and hugged him.

"I've been great. How's everything been here?"

"It been good, business is booming, ya know." Replied Raijin as he lead them to a large circular table. "You should come by more often, ya know?"

"Yeah, your right. I will try." Fujin walked off to get a waiter. "So how are you and Fujin get on? Has she said 'yes' yet?"

"I haven't asked her yet, ya know?"

"Hold on a mintue what are you guys talking about?" Asked Zell curiously.

Seifer laughed. "Should I tell them?"

"Yeah, ya know?" Said Raijin with a nod.

"Okay, Fujin and Raijin have been together like as in a couple for almost a year now, and Raijin is going to propose to Fujin, soon I hope."

"Yeah soon, ya know? I goona ask her at our aniversary, ya know?"

"Oh wow. That's so.... romantic." Said Selphie as she hugged herself.

"Thanks. I better help Fuu out, you guys have a fun, ya know?"

"Alright, and I promise I'll visit you and Fuu more often." Said Seifer with his normal smirk.

"I'll hold you to that, ya know?" Raijin said as he walked off to help Fuu with orders.

The inside of the club was dark with bright spot-lights moving around the dance floor. A few people were dancing, well not exactally, more like griding and the other kind of dancing you would expect at a hip-hop/pop and kind of rap club.

Zell was sitting inbetween Squall and Quistis, he looked over to Quistis who gave him a slight nod to his silent question.

"Squall, lets go up and dance." Asked Zell, excitedly.

"I don't know. I don't know who to." Replied Squall.

"It's okay, baby. I just want to show you something."

"Okay then." Squall nodded slightly and allowed Zell to pull him to the dance floor. Just then 'Shake ya ass' by Mystical started to play.

"Oh yeah! I love this song." They both stood in the middle of the dance floor. "Don't worry, baby. You just have to stand I'll do all the rest." Said Zell with a mischevious grin. Squall just nodded and let Zell 'dance'. It wasn't dancing it was griding and swaying. Zell stood infront of Squall and the blonde did every movement like he had done it millions of times before. Squall could not take his eyes of Zell ass as the blonde moved, because this was totally turning Squall on.When the song had finished Zell turned to face Squall and smile widely. He grabbed Squall's hand and was about to pull Squall back to the table, but he could pull Squall.

"I can't move." Said Squall.

Zell laughed lightly. "I guess you liked my dance then?"

"Hyne, yeah." Squall smiled brightly to Zell. They staied there till Squall could move then they went back to their seats.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Asked Selphie when Zell ans Squall were sitted. Zell looked over at Quistis who nodded.

"Quistis, taught me." He replied.

"Quistis?" Seifer asked. "Damn girl, you can dance like that?"

"Yeah, do you want me to show you?" Quistis teased pulling Seifer up to the dance floor before he could answer.

Quistis and Seifer went up to dance to a hip-hop song that came on.

"Wow, I can't believe that you can dance like that. Or that Quistis could dance like that, it just doesn't seem like her." Stated Selphie.

"I know. I could believe it at first, but after she started teaching me, I had to believe it." Said Zell.

"Why though? Why did she teach you?" Asked Irvine, curiously.

"I wanted to learn how to dance, she taught me how to ballroom dance, and then I wanted to learn more. So Quistis agreed and she taught me how to dance normally and like that." Answered Zell pointing to Quistis and Seifer.

"She's very good." Said Irvine staring at Quistis's ass as she danced. Suddenly he felt someone slap him across the face. He immedently looked at Selphie who was sitting with a frown and her arms crossed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean it like that I like her better than you. I would never feel anything more for Quissy than you." Selphie never replied she just sat still with her arms still crossed. The song finished and a slow song came on.

"I'll forgive you if you dance." Said Selphie.

"Lead the way, cowgirl." With that Selphie and Irvine walked on to the dance floor and stood near Seifer and Quistis, who wear still dancing.

"Do you want to go up?" Asked Squall.

"You want to go up now?" Answered Zell.

"Yeah. It's a slow dance."

"Okay." Squall and Zell walked up to the dance floor, hand-in-hand.

The three couples were all swaying gently, holding they're partner close. Squall looked over at Quistis and Seifer, who at that moment were have they're own little make-out session. 'That was quick.' Thought Squall. At this Zell turned his head a saw what Squall had seen. "You're right, but Quistis has liked Seifer for quite a while now." Said Zell smiling brightly.

"How do you know that?" Squall asked as he raised one eyebrow.

Zell laughed lightly. "She told me, when I told her I liked you."

"I see." Squall replied. "What else do you know?"

"I lots of things, like... you must promised me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." Squall put one hand on his heart. "I promise."

"Okay, well Irvine gonna propose to Selphie and she pregnant, but don't tell Irvine. She wants to surprise him. Oh and don't tell Selphie that Irvine is gonna propose cuz she doesn't know let." Zell said one almost one breath and with a huge grin.

Squall stood there slightly surprised. "Wow, everyone seems to trust you. A lot."

"Yip. Everyone likes me." Zell grinning widly. "It's still kinda hard for me to believe that _you_ like me."

"Believe it." With that Squall leaned in and kiss Zell, passionately. Zell almost immedently opened his mouth and they're tongues danced and tasted each other, as if it would be they're last.

/Oh, Master. Everything is so perfect./ Giggled Shiva.

'Your right Shiva. Everything is perfect.' Thought Squall, while still kissing Zell. Zell moan slightly as Squall who pulled him closer by his bum.

/Yeah. Apart from the dark haired witch./ Growled Diablos.

/Be quiet. Leave Master to be... happy./ Scolded Shiva.

That night Squall watched Zell silently as the blonde bishounen slept. They hadn't done anything because it was too early, in the realationship, but they did have a nice make-out session, complete with some groping. Squall and Zell were both in Squall's room because according to Zell 'It was bigger and had a comfier than he bed', this was all said while Zell was happily bouncing on Squall large velvet covered bed. Squall chuckled lightly at the memory, Zell had looked so adorable, like a child on Christmas day that couldn't wait to open his presents.

Zell had his head on Squall strong chest. Squall was stroking the tatooed side of the blonde's face. He did look peaceful in his sleep. Zell unconiously pulled himself closer to Squall. "Squall..." Murmured Zell. The brunette hoped the matial artist was having a nice dream. Squall closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "I love you, Zell." He smiled warmly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the blonde bishounen awoke to find the bed empty and a note place on the bedside cabinet. He read it.

Good morning, honey.

Sorry I had to leave you, Dr. Kadowaki wanting to measure me for my costume and Xu wanted to talk about some reports I hadn't finished. If I haven't been able to call you to my office to 'pratice', then I'll meet you for lunch.

Love from, Squall.

Zell held the note to his heart. 'He really can be sweet. Wait he said _love_ from Squall? Does he love me? I so hope I'm not reading to much into this.' Thought Zell as he bouced happily on the bed. The blonde looked towards the alarm clock. 10:15. 'Oh Hyne, I'm late.' Zell rushed around the room trying to find his discarded clothes, then he sprinted towards his classroom.

Zell walked into his classroom panting. "Sorry, I'm late. Slept in." He walked to the front of the class, which had no desks because there was no need for them. The whole room had soft mats, that covered the whole floor. There was one piece of furniture that was a wall cabinet, which had all the wooden wepons. It also had all the safety gear, like head guards, mits and kickers.

"Right, today I'm gonna teach you how to disarm someone who has a dagger in there hand. Does anyone want to volenteer?" One of the taller boys in the class stood up from the floor. "Riku, thank you. Right you take this and stand there." Zell handed the silver haired boy a wooden dagger. "This is kinda like disarming someone with a gun or sword, but you to be prepared to get close. If your oppoent comes at you to slash your face." Zell nodded to Riku, who moved forward and attempted to cut the blonde face, but Zell moved his arm to block. "Now, when blocking make sure that your arm is twisted so it hits the muscle and not the bone. Next you want to get away, so you need to get your oppoent to the floor." Zell stepped closer to the silver haired boy and put one arm behind the boys dagger arm and twisted the shoulder back. Riku fell to his back. "As you can see this causes your oppoent to fall down. If your oppoent doesn't go down you can put your foot behind they're leg so they can't step backwards. Okay, now your oppoent is on the floor so you just need to restain them before you can run away without gear of being attacked again." Zell, still holding Riku's arm, walked around the boys head and pulled his arm so the silver haired boy was lying on his stomach. "From here put them in the wrist lock I taught you and remove the wepon. Then shout the calls. Arm out! Palm up! Face away! If your oppoent does follow the commands then apply more pressure to the wrist." Zell let go of Riku and helped him up. Zell smiled brightly to everyone. "Go into your pairs and practice that five times each. If you have any question, just ask. Okay." The whole class got up and started practicing. The boy Riku found his partner, who was a younger boy with spiky brown hair, who was called Sora.

The class continued to work and Zell was asked a few times to help. It was almost lunch time so Zell told the finish off what they doing. Zell was staring absentmindly at the clock, because he want to see his lion. Riku and Sora approach their teacher. "Zell?" Sora waved his hand in front of Zell face.

"Umm... yeah." Zell

"Selphie told us you were in the play she's doing?" Asked Sora.

"Oh... are you guys going in for it?" Questioned Zell glad someone else was interested in the play. Selphie was needing more people anyway.

Yeah. I want to be Romeo." Answered Riku. "Is it really an all male cast?"

"Yip, Selphie's idea. She wanted it to be more old fashioned... or something like that. Sorry Riku but the part of Romeo has already been taken."

"By who?" Sora asked curiously.

"Squall."

"Really? I didn't think he would be into acting." Stated Riku. "Who else is in it and what part do they play."

"Selphie didn't give Squall a chance to say no. Oh umm... Seifer is playing Mercutio, Irvine is playing Benvolio."

"Hey, it's Mercutio Romeo's best friend? I thought you would have been him?" Said Sora.

'This kid doesn't miss a beat.' Thought Zell. "I've got a different part."

"Who?" Asked Sora.

"Juliet." Whispered Zell.

"Oh I see. That makes sense." Said Riku.

"What? I don't get it?" Asked Sora cofused. "Why does that make sense?"

"A couple of days ago in the cafeteria, when Rinoa shouted out that Zell was gay, then after he left Squall told Rinoa that he was gay, rememer." Said Riku trying to remind his friend.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Said Sora absentmindly.

"Squall really said that to Rinoa?" Zell's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Yeah, then he left Rinoa crying." Chuckled Sora. "It was pretty funny."

'Nobody like that witch. YAY!' Zell's mind screamed. "So... are you still gonna enter to be in the play?"

"Yeah. As long as I get to fight." Riku stated proudly.

"I want to be Balthasar." Sora smiled happily.

"Who?" Asked Riku and Zell in unison.

"He's a loyal servat to Romeo. He's smart but he messes up a bit."

"Sounds like someone I know." Riku said giving Sora a knowing look. Sora punched him slightly on the shoulder. "What? It's true!"

_Rinnnnng. Rinnnnng._

Zell smiled happily." Class dismissed. I hope you both enter, I'll see you around."

"See ya later, Zell." Both boys waved and walked away.

Zell ran straight to the cafeteria and looked around for Squall. The brunette wasn't there yet, so Zell went into the queue to get his lunch. Zell was smiling happily to himself. Everthing was going brillantly: he was _with_ Squall; Rinoa was out of the scene; and the play looked like it was coming along nicely. Live was good for the little blonde bishounen.

"Good afternoon, Zell." Said the cheery cafeteria lady. "And what would you have today?"

"Just three hot dogs please, Mary." Smiled Zell brightly.

"Of course. Here you go." Said Mary. "Have a nice day, now."

"Thank you." Zell took his plate and found a quiet table. Zell couldn't stop himself from smiling. The only thing that could go bad for Zell was if Squall didn't really mean what he said in the note. 'Does he really love me? I hope so. I love him so much, maybe too much considering that we've only got together a few days ago. I guess I'll find out soon.' Thought Zell. Just then Squall walked into the room a walked towards Zell hold his mug with coffee.

"Hi, honey." Smiled Squall taking his seat.

"Hey." Replied Zell nervously.

Squall noticed the nervousness in his boyfriends voice. "What wrong?"

'Better ask him now.' Thought Zell. "Umm... you know that note you gave me?"

Squall knew, immedently were this conversation was going, but he didn't want to ley Zell know, just yet. "Yeah. What about it?"

Zell looked down and started playing with the hem of his t-shirt. "Umm... did you mean anything? I mean the bit at the end?"

"Sorry I don't understand." Squall had decided he liked seeing Zell like this. He looked adorable, all nervous, it was sweet. 'I must be twisted.'

Zell's head went straight up, and cocked to the side. "Huh!?!" Squall smiled brightly. "Squall..."

"Don't look so worried Zell. I meant what I said in the note." Squall reached over and took Zell's hand in his, and squeezed it. "I love you, Zell."

At that Zell immedently pecked up, smiling brightly. "Good, cuz I love you too. Well you knew that but I-"

Zell was interupted by Squall's lips. Without Zell realising it, Squall had pull Zell closer and kissed him. The blonde blushed from head to toe, he didn't mind the kiss it was just the fact that everyone was staring that freaked him out. When they did break apart, the whole room was in upheaval. Shoutings of "Ahhh, more fags" and "I can't believe I fancied him", were just a few of the things that were said. Squall looked around a gave everyone his death glare, took Zell hand and talked out of the room.

"Well, that was... weird." Stated Zell, as he and Squall walked down the corridor. "I knew everyone would react but didn't think it would be that bad. Umm... Squall where are we going?"

Squall stopped. "I don't know." Squall looked around, he was just outside the Training Center. Squall let go of Zell's hand and starting rubbing his now sore temples. "Just great. Everything was going great, then I had to mess everything up." Mumbled Squall.

Zell smiled slightly and faced the brunette. "You didn't mess everything up, baby." The blonde matial artist pulled Squall closer and hugged him. "I have an idea, I-"

Just then the intercom came on, with Xu voice. "Could Headmaster Leonhart please report to your office this instant. I mean right now. Thats all."

"She's pissed." Squall smiled, evily.par "What did you do?" Zell asked.

"I have given her the reports I've finished. She thinks I haven't done them. She's pissed cuz she thinks there late."

"Aren't they?"

"Nope, I switch stuff on the calender thing I've got." Squall said smiling evily.

"Your evil."

"Yip. I got to go, but I'll see you later, okay? Oh, what idea did you have?" Smiled the swordsman brightly.

"It's okay. I'll send you... a note." Zell smiled his toothy grin.

"Okay, honey." The brunette gave Zell a sweet little kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby." Squall walked towards his office while Zell headed for his dorm room. 'I wish I knew how to cook.'

Later on that day Zell was in the brunette's dorm making the place nice for the surprise he had made for Squall. 'Damn I should give him the note.' Thought the blonde as he grabbed the note he had made and ran out the door.

Squall was in his office. He was tired and his ears still hadn't stopped ring since Xu had left. She had went crazy when Squall told her about him changing the calender and that he had, in fact, already done the reports. She had storm out the room, furious. Squall decided it was all Xu fauly in the first place. If she hadn't told him to have more fun, then he wouldn't have changed the calender. It was all her fault, he had done nothing wrong, in his own eyes anyway. There was a light _knock_ at the door and a white piece of paper slid under the door. Squall walked over and read the note.

Hey, baby.

My idea is going to be a surprise. So, just be ready for a romantic evening with yours truly. I hope Xu didn't scold you too much, I do want my baby back in one piece . Cya soon.

Love and kisses from Zell.

'You are really sweet, honey.' Thought the brunette clutching the note close to his heart. 'Really, really sweet.'

/Look what happened to you. You've turned into a lovesick puppy./ Laughed Diablos.

'Shut up, and stay out of my head tonight.'

/Fine, fine. You won't even know I exist./ Said Diablos.

'That was what I was wanting.'

Zell ran happily back to the brunette's room and punched in the code. The doors opened and Zell walked in. 'I'm sure I left the lights on.' Zell switched the lights and head into the kitchen.

"What do we have here then? A little surprise." Said an annoying voice from behind Zell. He knew the voice was familar but he couldn't place it. He turned around and was faced by the most evilest person Zell had _ever_ known.

Zell growled. "Rinoa..."

**Me: Well, since this was late I made it long . I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry about the paragraphs, this site really doesn't like me.**

**Zell: I thought Rinoa was gone?**

**Me: She kinda was, but she's still in Garden.**

**Zell: Nooooo.**

**Squall: What going to happen next?**

**Me: Honestly, I have no idea. Please if anyone has any idea or wants to see anything just e-mail me.**

**Zell: Please be nice a leave a review. She'll give you a lollipop if you do.**

**Me: I don't have any lollipops. I do have cookies, though.**

**Squall: She'll give you a cookie, then.**


	6. Uhho, she's back

**Zell's Prince Romeo**

**Me: YAY!! I can't believe you all love my story. I feel so loved. Warm fuzzes all round. ::hands out cookies to all who reviewed:: Enjoy!**

**Zell: So... do I get to punch the living day lights out of Rinoa?**

**Me: ::whispering:: No, sorry. Squall and Seifer do though.**

**Squall: Yeah. Can I kill her, please?**

**Me: Maybe... Umm... rape warning.**

**Zell: O.o What do you mean rape warning? Who?**

**Me: I am not telling you have to read to find out.**

* * *

****

**Chapter Six**

'I wonder what surprise Zell has?' Thought Squall as he made his way to his dorm room.  
Squall entered his room to see Zell naked with his mouth gagged. Zell had his hands were tied behind his back with handcuffs and his feet were tied together also by handcuffs. He was kneeling while tears were streaming down his beautiful tattooed face. Squall had to try and not get turned on at the site of Zell. This was another one on Squall's more twisted fantasies. "Zell."

He walked toward the blonde, then Squall noticed Rinoa sitting on his leather couch. "I'm much smarter than you think I am. Your journal is very interesting." She said, as she stood up and start to walk over to Squall. She was holding a brown leather book with a broken lock. "I could guess at what your journal will say tonight." Rinoa continued while walking around Zell, on the floor, stroking his head. "Dear Journal. Today has been good. Zell said he had a surprise for me, which I couldn't wait to see. When I got there Zell was on the floor naked and tied up. This turned me on completely." Rinoa walked up to Squall, smiling. "Then I saw Rinoa who gave me a proposition, which I happily accepted."

Squall glared at Rinoa. "What kind of proposition?" 

"You have sex with me, wholehearted, and I will not hurt your precious, Juliet."

Squall looked at Zell, who was quietly sobbing with tears still running down his face. 'Zell... I don't want to hurt you, I love you, but I don't want to sleep with that slut. That's why I broke up with her. I don't understand why is she so desperate to sleep with me? Why? I'm not that hot.'

"Well Squall?" Said Rinoa. "From your slow reply, I will take it that you won't. Well then I will just have to make you."

Rinoa waved her hand in front of Squall's face. Squall started to feel strange and he couldn't move his body. As the raven-haired woman tuned to walk towards the bedroom the brunette's body moved without him wanting it to.

'What the hell is going on? Zell, I didn't want to hurt you. Bloody Sorceress. I can't believe this is happening. This better be a nightmare. I hope I wake up... soon.'

Rinoa turned around and looked at Zell. "Dear Juliet. You're watching this, because you stole my Romeo." With a wave of her hand Zell was lifted into the air and placed at the bedroom door. Rinoa and Squall started kissing passionately while removing the other persons, clothes.

'This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Why? Why would she be so desperate? Why? Oh Hyne, please no. Please someone tell me she's not doing this to get pregnant. That would tie me to her forever. I could never leave her with my child. Oh please Hyne no.'

Zell eyes widen at hearing Squall's thoughts. 'Please let Squall be wrong. Please don't let her win.' Zell's mind prayed to no one, in particular. Silence tears were still flowing down the blonde cheeks.

Rinoa and Squall were both undressed and now were both kissing madly on the bed. Rinoa was on top of the brunette, moaning his name over and over. Squall, on the other hand was furious, but his body would not show it. Squall's mind was shouting abuse at the raven-haired woman while his mouth and body were shouting for more. The said woman was in the world of pleasure that she didn't want to leave. She knew that, she would never have to worry about this land of pleasure leaving. It was tied to her.

Just as she was reaching her peak, she felt a sharp blow to her left side. "Ahh." Rinoa fell off of the bed and she lost control of Squall. Squall moved and ran to Zell who was still at the bedroom door entrance. He untied the gag and hugged Zell tightly. Zell smiled slightly. "I love you, too."

Seifer was there, naked, towering over the raven-haired woman. He was standing with Hyperion in his hands, ready to strike. His forest green eyes were filled with hatred. "How could you make me do that? Damn bitch." With that Hyperion sliced right though Rinoa's right shoulder to her hip and out. She screamed in agony. Her scream died and so did she.

Seifer walked over to the hugging couple. "Zell, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Let's all get dressed first." Interrupted Zell. With that said Seifer went to find Rinoa's clothing. He found what he was looking for, a set of keys. He went over to Zell and unlocked the tight handcuffs. "Thanks. Those things really hurt." Said the shorter blonde while rubbing his wrists and ankles.

The three men searched for they're clothing. Squall found this easy since it was all in the bedroom. Zell and Seifer had a hard time. They both had to back track to find everything. When all three were full dressed, Squall pulled Zell into a tight embrace. Zell returned the hug and buried his head in the brunette's shoulder, crying softly, glad that the nightmare was over.

Seifer didn't want to interrupt the couple, but he just had to. "Zell." The said couple loosened their hold on each other. Squall turned so they were both facing Seifer.

The taller blonde hung his head low. "Zell... I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it. Damn Sorceresses think they can control me." Seifer eyes narrowed at the floor. "Do I have a sign on my head, that says 'possess me please. I want it so badly.'" Seifer let out an angry growl, and looked over at Rinoa's dead, lifeless body. "Damn bitch."

"Seifer."

Seifer looked up, the hatred had left his eyes and had become full of remorse. "I'm so sorry. I should h-"

"Seifer, it's ok. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Zell walked up to Seifer and but his hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Squall stood there confused. "Okay please can you clear up some things for me. Firstly, how did Seifer get in here? He doesn't know my code. Secondly, what happened between you two? Thirdly, how are we going to explain that?" He said pointing to Rinoa.

Zell laughed lightly. "Do we really need to explain what happened to Rinoa, cuz if you haven't forgotten you're the Headmaster plus no one is going to miss her."

"Chicken's right." Said the taller blonde. Zell was fine about the nickname. When Seifer said it he didn't have the same malice in his voice. He said it more brotherly. "I was in your wardrobe."

Squall was more confused than he was in the first place. "Why were you in my wardrobe?"

"Let us explain the whole story, okay?" Said Zell. Squall nodded and they both began to retell what had happened.

/#/ Flashback /#/

Zell ran happily back to the brunette's room and punching the code. The doors opened and Zell walked in. 'I'm sure I left the lights on.' Zell switched the lights and headed to the kitchen.

"What do we have here? A little surprise." Said an annoying voice from behind Zell. He knew that voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. He turned around and was faced with the most evil person Zell had _ever_ known.

Zell growled. "Rinoa..."

"Hello there, Zelly." Said the raven-haired woman. Zell noticed that the woman eyes were glowing. "What do we have here? Are you making a surprise for Squallie?"

"It's none of your business. How did you get in here?" Growled Zell. Her voice was getting irritating.

"You're not the only one who knows his code. He really should have changed it." With that Rinoa's eyes glowed brighter and noises could be heard from the bedroom.

"Who else id here?" Asked Zell, just a Seifer walked out of the said room. "Seifer?" The taller blonde eyes looked glazed over. Zell walked up to him and tried to shake him, awake. "Seifer, don't let her win." Zell knew that Rinoa had possessed him. He had seen that glazed over look many times before.

Rinoa walked over to the two blondes and put her hand on Seifer's shoulder. "He cannot wake up." The woman's eyes narrowed at the shorter blonde. "I will get you for what you have done to me."

Zell was confused. "What are you talking about I haven't done anything to you?"

"You stole MY Squallie away from me." She yelled at the top of her annoying voice.

"I did no such thing. You and Squall broke up. It's not my fault that it was because he thought I had a cuter ass." Said Zell smugly.

Rinoa growled angrily. "Seifer get him!" Seifer reached out and grabbed Zell arms and lifted them above the shorter blonde head.

"Seifer! Let me go! Don't let her win! Seifer!" Zell screamed as his arms were twisted, painfully, behind his back. Rinoa pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and put them tightly on Zell's wrists. Seifer still had a tight grip on Zell's arms.

Seifer's eyes flashed from glazed to normal to glazed over, again. "Zell... I-I'm... so-sorry." Seifer was finding it extremely hard to speak, and to not follow the sorceress's wishes. 'I HATE sorceresses.' Thought Seifer as Rinoa hit him on the shoulder.

"Do it now!" She screamed at Seifer. Seifer's body put Zell on the ground, on his stomach. His hands moved against his will and began to undress himself and the smaller blonde.

"Seifer! No, please don't!" Zell tried to struggle but strong hands were making it very difficult. When both men were, finally, naked, Zell was tried out. He had struggle too hard and had not much energy to move. Seifer went on his knees and pick Zell up, from behind, and placed the smaller man on his knees also.

"Do it now." Rinoa's eyes were burning evilly, and an equally evil grin was set on her red lips. "Do it."

With that said Seifer's body reacted, his member became hard and pulsated. He entered Zell opening, roughly and painfully. Zell tried not to scream in pain but he couldn't. He let out a loud scream that the whole of could have heard, but no one did. Seifer was thrusting in and out faster and faster, with a death grip on Zell hips. The shorter blonde felt like his insides were being ripped open. Zell screamed in pain with each thrust. He couldn't take the pain. It hurt so much, tear started to well up in his eyes. They threatened to fall but Zell wouldn't let them. Seifer gave one last pain thrust in and Zell screamed at the top of his lungs. The tears that threatened fell down a beautiful tattooed face.

Zell body was tired and he couldn't move at all. The whole experience had weakened him. His body was been moved and order were given before he registered what was going on, he was on his knees and his ankles were handcuffed together. He was lifted by magic and place down facing the front door. Seifer walked into the bedroom and didn't return.

"Now all we need is Squall." Said Rinoa as she pick up a brown leather book, and started to read.

It seemed like an eternity for Zell. An eternity full of pain and tears. That was until Zell heard a worried voice from the front door. "Zell."

/#/ End Flashback /#/

Squall stood there, eyes wide. HIS Zell had been rape, by his possessed friend. "I'm going to kill her."

Seifer laughed lightly. "Sorry mate. I've already done that."

"How dare she?"

"Squall." Zell spoke quietly. Squall was taken out of mild anger. The brunette walked up to Zell and held him close.

"I'm never going to let you go." Said the brunette, pull Zell as close as possible. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you."

Zell smiled into Squall neck. "Thank you, baby." Zell pulled away from the brunette and looked at the two taller men. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I would really like to forget this ever happened. I really don't want anyone to know about this. If anyone did find out then they would al be fussing about asking me 'if I was okay' every five seconds. I really don't need that right now, and I'm fine. I know you didn't mean it Seifer. I want it to go back to what it was like before that bitch came back. The bitch is dead now so we won't need to worry about her, right?" The taller men both nodded. "Good." Zell smiled brightly.

"One thing though," said Squall. "How are we going to clear up this mess." He pointed at the lifeless body that could just be seen in Squall's room. "Also, how are we going to explain it?"

"Who do we need to explain it to?" Asked Zell, still smiling brightly. No one would care that the most annoying person in the world was dead. Who would?

"Her dad might, that's the only person I can think about." Stated Seifer.

Zell bounced up and down on his feet. "Can we tell him that a T-Rexur killed her?" All three of them burst into laughter. The horrible experience from earlier, forgotten about, just like Rinoa.

"Yeah. I could make an announcement that the T-Rexurs have killed someone, and that people should be more careful when in the Training Centre." Squall's eyes were sparkling with excitement and happiness.

"That's a great idea." Zell was equally happy and excited.

Seifer laughed at the two males. "It will be just like acting for a play." The other men just nodded. "What should we do with the body?"

"We could just put it in a big, black plastic bag." Said Zell happily. The taller men just gave Zell a strange look. "What? I'm not the only one that hated her that much." Both gunbladers nodded. Zell was right.

"For now, I think we should put her body in the Training Centre." Stated Squall. Everyone agreed so Seifer and Squall Carried the body and Zell kept a look out of anyone.

Their journey to the Training Centre and back was fine. No one had seen them. Seifer left his two friends afterwards and headed to his own dorm. Zell and Squall were both equally exhusted. When they got back to the dorm, they both collapsed on Squall's bed. They snuggled up together and dozed off to sleep, fully dressed.

* * *

The next day Selphie had called a rehearsal. Everyone who had entered for a part and had got one, she even had to double up a few people. The whole Quad had been closed off and was now full of males. Selphie bounced slightly on her feet, if she wasn't with Irvine she would have want to jump most of the people here. But alas she was with Irvine, which wasn't really a bad thing. He was the reason she was more bouncy and happy.

"Listen up everyone." All eyes were on her, as she smiled brightly. "I would like to inform you that, myself and Irvine are getting married and having a baby." She couldn't contain herself anymore. She jumped in the air. "Yay!"

Everyone congratulated Irvine and Selphie. Selphie was still happily bouncing around. 'Today's going to be a good day.' She thought.

"Listen up, again. We need to get this started." Selphie look over and saw Dr. Kadowaki and Quistis walk towards her. She smiled brightly at them, and signed them to come closer.

They did. Dr. Kadowaki was the first to speak. "Selphie, dear. All the costumes have been made. I just need everyone to try them on to see if they need any adjustments."

She nodded and turned to Quistis. "We've managed to repair the set we already had, plus we make a few of bigger props that you said you would need." The blonde smiled brightly at her smaller friend.

"That's great news. Thank you, so much for all your help."

Quistis took Selphie hand with a nod. "Anytime. I have a class, so I will talk to you at lunch okay?"

"Yay!" Selphie was grinning from ear to ear. Quistis headed back into the building and Dr. Kadowaki stayed. "Right, Dr. Kadowaki has informed me that _all_ the costumes are finished, so I want you all to follow her and put on your costume. For those that have two parts, wear the outfit that you will need first. All of those with female parts, come to me after your dressed and I will do the make-up and hair." A few of the men had paled, they were the ones with female parts. Selphie hadn't warned them they would have make-up.

Once everyone was changed, Selphie had a little group of males in front of her. All of them were wearing a dress. Selphie couldn't help but laugh. She loved her idea to have men play women parts. "Right. I will deal with each of you in order of your appearance in the play." Selphie looked at the papers she had in her hand. "Right, Cloud your first." The said man made a slight groan. Selphie put her papers on the table she had, it was covered with all kinds of make-up and hair accessories.

She made Cloud sit in a seat. "Right, will I do your make-up, please try and brush out the spikes." Cloud groan, this woman was asking for a lot. Selphie worked quickly and it didn't take long before Cloud looked like a woman with drooping blonde spikes. "Give me that. I'll try." Selphie grabbed the hairbrush and began to brush the blonde's hair.

After a lot of screaming and grunts from Cloud, his hair was done. It was all pulled back into a neat bun. Laughter could be heard from the rest of the males that didn't have a female part. "Shut up." Cloud growled at them.

"Kuja your next, but I don't need to do anything for you so you can go." Stated Selphie.

"Thank you, dear." Kuja stuck his tongue out at Selphie next two 'victims'.

"Right, Nida your next. Please sit." Selphie place a wig on Nida's head and fixed it so it looked more real. The wig had brown hair that was tied out of the way. Then she moved quickly and done the make-up. "All done." She smiled cheerfully. Nida stood up and walked away, some of the other men were in awe, because Nida looked very much like a woman.

"Hi, Zell." Selphie smiled mischievously. Zell didn't like the tone in his shorter friends voice. Selphie laughed evilly. Now Zell really didn't like what was happening. "Sit down, Zell." Selphie put a blonde wig on Zell. Selphie started on the make-up. "I was thinking about your tattoo. I'm not going hide it with anything."

"That mean everyone will definitely know that is me?" Zell's blue eyes widen slightly.

"I know." Selphie smiled evilly.

"Your evil." Zell pouted. Zell stood up. The fake blonde hair was really long. Now that Zell was standing he could see that it was just below his elbow. Selphie fix the wig and made sure it looked right.

She stood back and admired her friend. "Awww, you look so... cute."

Zell groaned. "Great." He said sarcastically.

Selphie pouted. "You meanie. Go stand with the others I would like to start this play already." Zell did as me was told.

Just as Selphie was about to speak, a girl about the age of 15 ran into the Quad. People tried to stop her but she quickly moved out of their way and continued running. She ran to Squall and stopped to get her breath back. "Sir... someone dead... Training Centre."

Squall tried to hide a smile and he did, instead his face looked shocked. "Who?"

"I don't know who she is." Stated the girl.

"Report this at once to High Commander Xu. Tell her... tell her to phone whoever it is that is the girl's guardian. Also tell her to make an announcement for people to be careful in the Training Centre." The brunette spoke calmly. It was no wonder he was Headmaster.

"Yes, sir." She saluted and left the area.

Selphie walked up to the brunette. "What was that about?"

"Someone was found dead in the Training Centre." Squall said unemotionally.

"And you don't care?" Asked Selphie.

"If it was someone I knew, then I would care. They should have been more careful."

Selphie was a little taken aback by the response, but then it was Squall so she shrugged it off. "Can we continue?"

"Yeah. Xu is handling it."

"Alright." She turned to face everyone. "Right, now that everyone is finally ready lets begin." She ran over to her table and pick up her papers. "We'll practice the first act scene one. Best to start at the beginning. Right, I will need; Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Sora, Irvine, Seymour, Cid Highwind, Cloud, Zidane, Kuja, Sephiroth and last but not least Squall." Selphie jumps up and punched the air. This was going to be a brilliant play, she did say so herself.

* * *

**Me: ::yawning:: Well, the was long. I need my bed now. I've got work tomorrow.**

**Zell: Oh no you don't. Not until you explain a few things to me. Firstly, why did you let Seifer rape me? Secondly, why did you give me a wig? My hairs pretty enough without a wig.**

**Me: ::rolls eyes:: Firstly, I'm the author and if I want you to be rape then so be it. Secondly, it would look weird if you didn't have a wig.**

**::Me and Zell argue::**

**Squall: Well, since they're too busy fight about 'evil authors' and 'ungrateful characters', please leave a nice little review. It will calm this whole mess up. Also the author would like to know if you would like to hear the whole 'Romeo and Juliet' play or just some of the scenes. E-mail her, please. Her address is on her profile. Oh well, good night all. ::waves and disappears::**

**Zell: Hey where did Squall go?**


	7. Smutty, smut, smut

**Zell's Prince Romeo**

**Me: WOW!! I can't believe I've managed to go this far.**

**Zell: I know! Normally you lose interest in a story and start a new one.**

**Me: Well I have started a few other one that I'm going to post up soon, but I don't want to forget about my little Zelly. **

**Squall: (growls)**

**Me: He he... Squall's Zelly.**

**Zell: You got that right. (jumps on Squall and starts giggling)**

**Squall: Yeah. MY Zell.**

**Me: Okay I get the picture. So what do you want in this chapter?**

**Zell: (grinning widely) Well...**

**Me: Later! For now I need do add some more plot before a go way out smut. **

**Squall: But there will be smut in this chapter? Preferably a lot of smut.**

**Me: Yeah, as much smut has my poor innocent mind can take.**

**Zell: Innocent? Since when?**

**Me: Since my mum wants to read this story.**

**Zell and Squall: O.o Just get on with the story.**

**Me: Okay. By the way QueenAdreena, Selphie is actually 18 in this. I know what you mean it is still better young to be ****pregnant but I wanted it to happen .**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The next day Squall and Zell were both properly practicing in Squall's office. Squall was sitting on his chair with his legs up on his desk. Zell was sitting on the desk with Squall feet right next to him. They were trying to not use their scripts, and so far it was going better well.

"Good even to my ghostly confessor." Said Zell in a voice that proved he was perfect for the part.

"Friar Laurence." Said Squall to show that it wasn't his turn.

"As much to him, else is his thanks too much."

"Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy. Be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more. To blaz-"

_Riiiing. Riiiing._

Squall leaned back on his chair to push the button to accept the call. Unfortunately he leaned to far back and fell to the floor. Zell couldn't help his self, he laughed loudly. Squall reached from the floor and pushed the button.

"H- hello?"

"Hey it that Squall." Said a male voice that sounded a lot like Squall.

"Yeah it's he. Laguna? It that you?"

"Yip. Who's with you? I can hear laughing."

"It's me, Zell." Said Zell trying to control is laughing.

"What happened? Why are you laughing?" Laguna said confused.

"I... I fell off my chair." Mumbled Squall. More laughter could be heard from the other end of the phone. Squall slapped his forehead. 'Great.' "So... who's with you? I can hear someone else."

"Kiros." Laguna managed to calm his laughter. "General Caraway told me what happened to Rinoa."

"Oh." Squall wasn't surprise that his dad had found out.

"I'm so sorry for your lose." Said Laguna trying to be sympathetic.

"Dad. Don't try to sound sad even though you really couldn't careless."

"I know, but are you okay?" Laguna asked sounding very much like a concerned parent.

"I'm fine. I had broken up with Rinoa before it happened."

"Really? And why was that?" Asked Laguna, cheerfully.

"I figured out I'm just like you." Squall put his chair back to it standing position.

"I don't understand."

"I'm gay, dad." Said Squall as he sat back in his chair.

"Ahh." For Laguna everything when _click_. "So that's why Zell is with you."

Squall looked up at Zell who was smiling brightly. "Yeah."

"So how long have you two been together?" Laguna asked, curiously.

"Almost two weeks." Answered Zell, happily.

Two weeks? Squall hadn't realised it had been that long. He really should remember these things.

"So it's early days let?"

"Yip." Zell was happily making conversation with Laguna while Squall just kept looking at Zell. He was looking at the way Zell's eyes sparkled and the way his arms moved when he was talking. Squall had fallen head over heels for those eyes and their owner. Is it possible to fall in love with the same person twice? Squall didn't really care. He was in love. Squall had drowned out the conversation but it came but to him.

"... Me and Squall are in it." Said Zell.

"Really? What parts are you playing?"

"I'm Juliet and Squall's Romeo."

"Who idea was it to have all the female parts played by males?"

"Selphie's."

"Well, I'll have to thank her won't I?"

"Yip. You could come and see it? I'm sure everyone would like to see you."

"I would love to. Just tell we when it is?" Laguna said happily.

"I'll need to find out from Selphie but when I do I'll ask Squall to phone you."

"Alright."

"Get a ticket for me too." Said Kiros. "I'd really like to see it."

"Alright! I'll tell Selphie. She's going to be so happy!" Zell said while swinging his legs over the edge of the desk. "You can congratulate her, when you see her."

"I will indeed. I've got to go, some meeting thing. Politics." Laguna said sadly.

"Okay we'll see you soon, okay?"

"Indeed! Bye now." The phone _clicked_ and Squall switched it off.

"I see you had a nice conversation."

"Yeah. Your dad's a great guy. Just like his son." With that Zell straddled Squall's hips. Squall put his hands on the blonde's hips. "But I like you much better." Zell purred.

"That's good to hear." Squall put one hand behind Zell head a pulled the blonde closer for a kiss. At first the kiss was sweet but as they kept at it, it became more passionate. As things got a lot more heated, Squall gentle started to tug at Zell's T-shirt. Zell released Squall lips and yet Squall remove his T-shirt, which was thrown somewhere in the large office. They join lips and again. Tasting, sucking and nipping. Zell let out a moan as Squall ran his thumbs over Zell's nipples. Zell started to unbutton Squall's shirt, and he started to kiss Squall's neck. Squall's eyes closed as he grabbed Zell's rear, pulling him closer. Hip to hip, chest to chest. Zell was thinking about leaving a little mark on Squall perfect ivory skin, when...

"Awww. Zell's been a naughty boy."

Both men stopped. Squall look at the stranger who had dared to stop them. Selphie. Zell turned and looked. He pouted. "Selphieeee." He whined.

"Damn woman. Your timing is perfect." Said Squall sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I really hate to interrupted you two but I need to use the intercom thingy."

"Be quick." Squall growled.

"Okay." There was a little tune played and then Selphie began to speak into the microphone. "For anyone who is in the play, rehearsals will be held every Wednesday afternoon. Thank you very much."

Selphie turned to look at her two friends smiling. "Thank you. Now you can continue what you were doing."

"You have to leave first." Stated Squall.

"Can I not watch?" Selphie pouted.

"No."

"Fine then." Selphie left the room and was met by Quistis.

"Did you it?" Asked Quistis.

"Yeah. They didn't suspect a thing. You owe me a milkshake." Said Selphie happily.

"Indeed I do."

Back in the office Squall had pulled the blonde closer and kissed the sweet tasting neck. Zell was slowly pushing the brunette's shirt off his shoulders. Squall gave Zell a little nip and lick the slightly abuse flesh.

"Squall..." Purred Zell.

Squall smiled a stood up still holding Zell. He moved one hand to the small of Zell's back and the other to his neck. While kissing Zell softly he lowered the said blonde on to his desk. When they broke apart Zell was smiling widely, eyelids half closed, but what could be seen were filled with desire and lust.

"Come here, baby." Zell pulled Squall closer by his belts. He tried to unbuckle them but kept getting stuck. He pouted. "You wear too many belts."

Squall chuckled. "Let me help you with that, honey." Squall said, his voice full of lust. Squall reached down and undid his belts. He did have too many. When that was gone he gave Zell a chaste kiss on the lips. "Happy?"

Zell grinned widely. "Of course."

Squall unzipped his trouser and pulled them down. Zell undid his shorts, which was hard considering he was still lying on the desk. Both men were now only in their boxers. Squall walked around is desk and headed for the door.

Zell looked at him confused. Zell leaned his head over the end of the desk, looking at the brunette upside down. "What are you doing?"

Squall reached the door and locked it. "Making sure no one disturbs us."

Zell smiled brightly, still looking at Squall upside down. "Alright!" Squall walked back round to stand in front of Zell. "Your still too many clothes, baby." Zell said, his voice full of lust.

"You too, honey."

Squall and Zell both removed their boxers. Squall reached to one of his drawers and pulled out a tube of lubricant.

"You want 1, 2, 3 then dick?" The brunette asked with a lustful voice.

Zell's eyes sparkled. "Hell, yeah!"

Squall coated three fingers with the lube. Zell moaned as Squall inserted one slick finger.

"Squall!" Zell gasped as another finger was pushed into him.  
  
The brunette scissored his fingers around gently. Squall inserted a third finger, gently moving all three in and out. Zell wrapped his legs loosely around Squall's waist. One last stroke and Squall removed his fingers. He grabbed onto Zell's hips, holding him still. Zell grabbed the lube and put a lot on his hand. He fisted Squall erection and started to stroke it slowly, teasingly slowly. Squall emitted a sort of purring noise from his throat. Zell released Squall and lay back down. Zell felt the head of Squall's length rub against his rear entrance. The brunette started pushing into his boyfriend. The blonde's hips would've snapped up off the desk if Squall hadn't been holding them down.

"You ok?" Squall asked.

"Hell yes!" Zell replied. "Don't stop!"

With that said and done, Squall began to thrust into his lover. Zell moaned and one hand reached for Squall's, he laced their fingers together. Squall thrust into Zell getting deeper and deeper until he was right at the hilt. Squall leaned down to kiss Zell's neck. The blonde tightened his legs around Squall's waist, pulling more of the brunette in him self. Zell's ass muscles tightened on Squall's length as the blonde reached his climax.

"Ah, ah! Squall!" Moaned Zell, as he dipped his head back.

Squall moaned into Zell's neck. "Zell!"

Squall angled himself so his tip brushed right against Zell's prostate. Zell felt his stomach tighten and he moaned his lover's name and released his essence all over his and Squall's stomach. Squall moaned back as Zell's muscle clamped down on him like a vice. He thrust a few more times and came deep inside Zell.

Slowly Squall dislodged himself from Zell, panting. Both men just stayed there for a while to catch their breath.

"We should do that again sometime." Smiled Zell happily.

"Oh yeah."

Both men got up and started to look for their clothes. Squall froze after picking up his shirt that had been lying on the intercom microphone.

"Um... Zell." Said Squall pointing to the intercom.

"What is it?" Zell looked at what Squall was pointing at. His eyes went wide when he saw the a little red light. "Oh fuck."

Both men looked at each other. How could it have happened? "Selphie." Both said in unison.

* * *

In the cafeteria Selphie had happily finished her milkshake and was smiling brightly. The whole school had been at a stand still after Selphie had left the Headmaster's Office. The intercom was still running.

"Selphie." Said two angry male voices.

"Eek." Selphie grabbed hold of Irvine. "I'm dead."

"That's what you get for messing with them." Replied Irvine.

"It was her idea." Selphie pointed to Quistis who was smiling brightly.

"Yeah, but you still did it. And what did you win?"

"A milkshake." Said Selphie as she loosened her grip on Irvine.

"A dare is a dare, Irvine." Said Quistis.

"I can't believe you two." Irvine sighed. "You both embarrassed your friend for a milkshake?"

Both women looked at each other and nodded. "Yip."

"I'm so glad I'm in your good books."

"Who says you are?" Selphie smiled mischievously.

* * *

**Me: I can't believe I just wrote all that.**

**Zell: What's wrong with it?**

**Me: Nothing. It's just my poor innocent brain. I needed to ask two of my gay friends to give me details just to write that.**

**Squall: Well I'm glad you did.**

**Me: Shh! Mums coming.**

**::My mum walks up:: Mum: What are you doing?**

**Me: Just writing a few stories.**

**Mum: Can I read them?**

**Me: ; When I'm finished.**

**Mum: Okay. ::Mum walks away::**

**Zell: That was close. You aren't really going to let her read it, are you?**

**Me: No way! She would die if she found out her only daughter wrote gay stories. She's homophobic.**

**Zell & Squall: ::sarcastically:: Great!**

**Me: Review please. I have lollypops now. I'll give you one if you review.**


	8. Play Pratice!

**Zell's Prince Romeo**

**Me: (laughing) I can see you all loved that chapter. After rereading it, I was very proud of myself. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.**

**Zell: I can't believe you! You let everyone heard it!**

**Me: (grins evilly) I know. I just thought the plot needed to be spiced up.**

**Squall: Well you certainly did that.**

**Me: I know!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

Squall stormed out of his office holding Zell's hand. They both made their way to the cafeteria. Zell was blushing at all the strange looks he was getting from everyone. Squall on the other hand didn't seem to notice any of it and if anyone did say anything he just glared at him. Then finally made it to the cafeteria and found Irvine and Quistis at a table.

"Where Selphie?" Asked Squall trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Irvine pointed out the other door. "She went that way saying 'I'm dead. I'm dead.'"

"She's right about that." Squall turned to look at his embarrassed boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

Zell nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to stay here while you chase Selphie."

Squall nodded and ran towards the door. Behind the door something 'eked' and the sound of running feet was heard. Squall ran out the door shouting. "Selphie."

Zell sat down and buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe you. You sold me out."

Irvine and Quistis looked at each other confused. "Who're you talking to?" Asked Irvine.

Zell looked up and looked at Quistis and nodded at her. "You sold me out."

"Who do you know I was involved?"

"I saw you outside the door before it closed. What was it? A dare or something?" Asked Zell.

"Yeah, a dare."

"Did she get anything? It better have been good to have done that to me."

"Well... she got a milkshake." Said Quistis, nervously.

"A milkshake! She put us through that for a milkshake?" Quistis nodded. "I hope Squall finds her and strangles her." Zell buried his head in his hands, again. "Why me?" He said to no one in particular.

* * *

Squall had caught Selphie by the arm and growled at her.

"I'm sorry but it was a dare. I had to do it. Please don't kill me." Pleaded Selphie. "If you don't you'll killing just one person but two. Think about that."

Squall let Selphie go. "You owe me and Zell big time." Squall smirked evilly. "What do you say if I put you on trash and toilet duty for a whole month?"

Selphie mouth dropped. "Did anyone tell you that you can be really evil sometimes. Anyway that's not fair. You can't make me do that? I'm pregnant."

"Selphie." Squall sighed. "Well you either do it now or after you've had your baby. And I won't forget about this if you chose that latter of the two."

Selphie folded her arms across her chest. "There's no way out, is there?"

Squall shook his head. "Nope."

"You big meanie." Selphie headed her way back to the cafeteria. Squall followed her, shaking his head. 'Don't worry Selphie, Quistis will be joining you.'

The two brunettes walked back into the cafeteria. Selphie sat in between Irvine and Quistis. Squall took his seat in between Zell and Irvine, which an evil smirk on his face. Quistis check Selphie's pulse.

"Great. You're still in one piece." The blonde smiled and looked at Squall. Her face fell when she noticed the evil look. "What the smirk for? I don't like it." Her brows furrowed, together. "You look like Seifer."

Squall stopped smirking but still had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He look Quistis straight in the eye. "Selphie, please tell your accomplice what you will be doing for a month."

Selphie sighed. "I'm on toilet and trash duty." Selphie folded her arms on the table and rested her head on it.

Quistis looked slightly shocked. "But she's pregnant."

"I know that. Look, you can both do it together this month or Quistis this month and Selphie after she's had her baby. Either way is fine by me." Squall leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

Quistis looked at Selphie, who still had her face hidden. "Which are you doing, Selphie?"

"This month. Get it out of the way." Mumbled Selphie. Quistis folded her arms on the table and rested her head on it, like Selphie.

A huge grin was plastered on Zell's face. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Said Zell to Squall.

"Yeah." Squall kissed Zell lightly. "But that doesn't mean I don't like hearing it." Selphie looked up and 'awed' at her two friends. Both glared at her and she 'eked' and hid her head again. "Speak of Seifer, where is he?" Asked Squall, remembering what Quistis had said.

Quistis still with her head down mumbled. "He got a phone call from Raijin. He's visiting them today."

Zell grinned widely. "And how do you know about the phone call?"

Quistis blushed but it was difficult to see. "Umm... well... he told me."

"Yeah, sure." Said Zell, sarcastically.

Quistis looked up. "Shh, you." Quistis smirked. "You two make too much noise, at I'm quiet." Quistis's eyes went wide and covered her mouth with her hands.

Selphie lifted her head. Everyone at the table looked at the blonde woman. Zell had a happy smile on his face. "Well, you have now admitted something has happened between you and Seifer."

Just then Seifer came into the room. He looked at his little band of friends. Quistis was looking at the table with a red tint across her nose and cheeks, and everyone else was looking at him, strangely. "What? What'd I miss?"

Irvine was the first to speak. "Trust me, you don't want to know." He smiled.

* * *

Selphie stood in front of the large group of males that had arrived for rehearsals. She held a script in one hand and bottle of water in the other.

"Okay that was great. Seifer I liked the dramatic death but please don't cuss when you're dieing. Oh and Squall try and look not so happy when you kill Seifer, okay?" Seifer looked at Squall and glare, Squall just shrugged his shoulders. "Zell that was good, just try not to bust into laugher, okay? You're supposed to be 'dead'." Zell nodded. "Alright everyone take ten. Be ready to do Act 1 Scene 1. We're starting at the beginning."

A few of the males groan. Selphie had been working them all really hard screaming orders then calmly making sure everything was perfect. Everyone had decided to out her mood swings to hormones. Zell and Squall walked up to the bouncy youth. Zell was trying hard not to fall over. Selphie had made him wear high heels the whole time, now his feet were aching.

"Selphie, please can I take off these damn things." Asked Zell pointing at his feet.

Selphie put a finger to her lips. "I don't know. You're not in this scene so, you can take them off until you're back on again."

"Selphie." Said Squall, looking at the shorter brunette. "When do you think we'll be ready to perform? I told you that Laguna and Kiros are coming so I need to know so I can tell them."

Selphie thought about this for a moment. "When do you think we'll be ready?"

"If I was to say, in a couple of years but I know we can't practice for that long."

"Okay, then." Selphie put her hands behind her back. "Two months. I'll get posters ready so that the whole of Garden will know. Two months should give as enough time. All the sets, costumes and props are finished. Just need all the actors to work." Squall nodded. Selphie took in a deep breath. "Alright. Everyone in the first scene over to the stage, NOW!" Shouted Selphie.

Squall had held his ears, and now released them. "Do you want as all to become deaf?"

"Shh you." Selphie pushed him lightly towards the stage. "Tidus and Wakka you're up fist get up there."

Tidus and Wakka both entered from the left side of the stage and stood facing the audience side by side. Both had wooden swords on there belts. Tidus, playing the part of Sampson, spoke first. "Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals."

Wakka, playing the part of Gregory, turned his head to speak. "No, for then we should be colliers."

"I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw." Said Tidus as he withdrew his sword and raised it.

"Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar." Wakka drew his sword also and made to attack Tidus's neck.

Tidus blocked and tried to hit Wakka's side. "I strike quickly, being moved."

"But thou art not quickly moved to strike." Said Wakka, blocking the attack.

"A dog of the house of Montague moves me." Tidus and Wakka's sword stay locked together as they turn round, still facing each other.

"To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand: therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away." Said Wakka.

"A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's." Said Tidus. Both stopped turning around, but still faced each other.

"That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goes to the wall."

"True; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels, are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push Montague's men from the wall, and thrust his maids to the wall." Said Wakka. They both lowered their swords and sheathed them.

"The quarrel is between our masters and us their men." Wakka said putting his arm over Tidus's shoulders, standing beside the blonde.

"'Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: when I have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the maids, and cut off their heads." Said Tidus, moving his hand across his neck in a cutting action.

"The heads of the maids?" Question Wakka, looking confused.

"Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads; take it in what sense thou wilt." Laughed Tidus.

Wakka laughed also. "They must take it in sense that feel it."

"Me they shall feel while I am able to stand: and 'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh." Tidus said pinching his own bum.

"'Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst, thou hadst been poor John. Draw thy tool! here comes two of the house of the Montague's." Said Wakka removing his arm from Tidus's shoulders and drawing his sword.

Tidus withdrew his sword also. "My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will back thee."

"How! turn thy back and run?" Asked Wakka with a confused expression.

"Fear me not."

"No, marry; I fear thee!"

"Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin."

"I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as they list." Said Wakka frowning.

"Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it." Tidus bite his thumbs, while still holding his sword in one hand.

Riku, as Abraham, and Sora as Balthasar entered. Wakka and Tidus turned to face the two, swords raised. Tidus was biting the thumb on the hand with no sword.

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Asked Riku.

"I do bite my thumb, sir." Said Tidus.

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Asked Riku, again.

"Is the law of our side, if I say ay?" Whispered Tidus to Wakka, but loud enough for the audience to hear.

Wakka shook his head. "No."

Tidus spoke to Riku. "No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir."

"Do you quarrel, sir?" Wakka asked Riku.

"Quarrel sir! no, sir." Said Riku.

"If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you." Said Tidus.

"No better." Replied Riku.

"Well, sir." Said Tidus.

"Say 'better:' here comes one of my master's kinsmen." Wakka said sheathing his sword. Tidus removed his thumb from his mouth, but did not sheath his sword.

"Yes, better, sir." Said Tidus.

"You lie." Said Riku.

"Draw, if you be men. Gregory, remember thy swashing blow." Said Tidus as he fights Riku. Wakka and Sora stay out of the way but still on stage.

Irvine, as Benvolio, enters and beats down there swords, while facing the audience. "Part fools! Put up your swords; you know not what you do." Said Irvine.

Seymour, as Tybalt, enters. Riku and Tidus back off. Seymour walks up to Irvine and faces him. "What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death." Said Seymour, arrogantly.

"I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword. Or manage it to part these men with me." Said Irvine, raising his sword.

"What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word. As I hate hell, all Montague's, and thee: Have at thee, coward!" Said Seymour withdrawing his sword and attacking Irvine. The two were fighting, and the others join in. Riku and Tidus fighting teach other. Sora and Wakka were fighting each other.

From the left of the stage Cid Highwind, as Lord Capulet and Cloud (in a dress), as Lady Capulet enter. Cid turns to his wife, Cloud. "What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!"

"A crutch, a crutch! Why call you for a sword?" Said Cloud, in the best female voice he could make.

"My sword, I say! Old Montague is come. And flourishes his blade in spite of me." Said Cid trying his hardest not to cuss.

From the right side of the stage Zidane, as Lord Montague, and Kuja, as Lady Montague, entered. "Thou villain Capulet,--Hold me not, let me go." Said Zidane, holding out his sword.

Kuja stood in front of Zidane. "Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe."

Sephiroth, as Price Escalus, entered and everyone stopped what they were doing. The Capulet's: Tidus, Wakka, Seymour, Cid and Cloud stood at the left side of the stage. The Montague's: Riku, Sora, Irvine, Zidane and Kuja stood at the left side of the stage.

Sephiroth stood centre stage. "Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Profaners of this neighbour-stained steel,-- Will they not hear? What, ho! you men, you beasts, That quench the fire of your pernicious rage With purple fountains issuing from your veins,  
On pain of torture, from those bloody hands Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground, And hear the sentence of your moved prince. Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word, By thee, old Capulet, and Montague, Have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our streets, And made Verona's ancient citizens Cast by their grave beseeming ornaments, To wield old partisans, in hands as old, Canker'd with peace, to part your canker'd hate: If ever you disturb our streets again, Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace. For this time, all the rest depart away: You Capulet; shall go along with me: And, Montague, come you this afternoon. To know our further pleasure in this case, to old Free-town, our common judgment-place. Once more, on pain of death, all men depart." Said Sephiroth turning to face each household.

All left the stage apart from Zidane, Kuja and Irvine. "Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach? Speak, nephew, were you by when it began?" Said Zidane to Irvine.

"Here were the servants of your adversary, And yours, close fighting ere I did approach: I drew to part them: in the instant came The fiery Tybalt, with his sword prepared, Which, as he breathed defiance to my ears, He swung about his head and cut the winds, Who nothing hurt withal hiss'd him in scorn: While we were interchanging thrusts and blows, Came more and more and fought on part and part, Till the prince came, who parted either part." Said Irvine.

"O, where is Romeo? Saw you him today? Right glad I am he was not at this fray." Said Kuja, looking slightly distressed.

"Madam, an hour before the worshipp'd sun. Peer'd forth the golden window of the east. A troubled mind drave me to walk abroad; Where, underneath the grove of sycamore. That westward rooteth from the city's side. So early walking did I see your son: Towards him I made, but he was ware of me. And stole into the covert of the wood: I, measuring his affections by my own. That most are busied when they're most alone. Pursued my humour not pursuing his. And gladly shunn'd who gladly fled from me." Said Irvine bowing to Kuja.

"Many a morning hath he there been seen. With tears augmenting the fresh morning dew. Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs; But all so soon as the all-cheering sun. Should in the furthest east begin to draw, the shady curtains from Aurora's bed. Away from the light steals home my heavy son. And private in his chamber pens himself. Shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out. And makes himself an artificial night: Black and portentous must this humour prove. Unless good counsel may the cause remove." Said Zidane.

"My noble uncle, do you know the cause?" Asked Irvine.

"I neither know it nor can learn of him." Said Zidane.

"Have you importuned him by any means?" Questioned Irvine.

"Both by myself and many other friends: But he, his own affections' counsellor. Is to himself--I will not say how true-- But to himself so secret and so close. So far from sounding and discovery. As is the bud bit with an envious worm. Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air. Or dedicate his beauty to the sun. Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow, we would as willingly give cure as know." Replied Zidane.

Squall, as Romeo, enters stage right, looking very depressed.

"See, where he comes: so please you, step aside; I'll know his grievance, or be much denied." Said Irvine bowing to Zidane.

"I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away." Said Zidane. Himself and Kuja leave the stage. Irvine and Squall take centre stage side by side.

"Good-morrow, cousin." Greeted Irvine.

"Is the day so young?" Asked Squall sadly.

"But new struck nine." Said Irvine raising an eyebrow.

"Ay me! sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?" Asked Squall looking in the direction Zidane left the stage.

"It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?" Asked Irvine.

"Not having that, which, having, makes them short." Replied Squall sighing.

"In love?" Questioned Irvine putting his hands on Squall's shoulders turning him to face him.

"Out--" Replied Squall.

"Of love?" Said Irvine looking confused.

Squall nodded. "Out of her favour, where I am in love."

"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view. Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!" Stated Irvine.

"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh?" Asked Squall.

"No, coz, I rather weep." Said Irvine removing his hands.

"Good heart, at what?" Questioned Squall.

"At thy good heart's oppression." Said Irvine.

"Why, such is love's transgression. Grief's of mine own lie heavy in my breast. Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest. With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown. Doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: What is it else? A madness most discreet. A choking gall and a preserving sweet. Farewell, my coz." Said Squall, sadly.

"Soft! I will go along; An if you leave me so, you do me wrong."

"Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here; This is not Romeo, he's some other where."

"Tell me in sadness, who is that you love." Asked Irvine.

"What, shall I groan and tell thee?"

"Groan! why, no. But sadly tell me who."

"Bid a sick man in sadness make his will: Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill! In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman."

"I aim'd so near, when I supposed you loved." Said Irvine smiling.

"A right good mark-man! And she's fair I love."

"A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit."

"Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit. With Cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit; And, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd. From love's weak childish bow she lives unharm'd. She will not stay the siege of loving terms. Nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes. Nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold: O, she is rich in beauty, only poor. That when she dies with beauty dies her store." Squall said sighing.

"Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?" Remarked Irvine.

"She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste. For beauty starved with her severity. Cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair. To merit bliss by making me despair: She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow. Do I live dead that live to tell it now."

"Be ruled by me, forget to think of her."

"O, teach me how I should forget to think." Said Squall grabbing hold of Irvine shirt.

"By giving liberty unto thine eyes; Examine other beauties."

Squall released Irvine. "'Tis the way. To call hers exquisite, in question more: These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows. Being black put us in mind they hide the fair; He that is strucken blind cannot forget. The precious treasure of his eyesight lost: Show me a mistress that is passing fair. What doth her beauty serve, but as a note. Where I may read who pass'd that passing fair? Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget." Said Squall beginning to walk off stage.

"I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt." Said Irvine, following Squall.

Selphie jump out of her seat squealing happily. "Oh wow. That was fantastic. That's a rap for today. Hand in your costumes and go rest. Tomorrow is another day." Everyone did as they were told and began to clear out of the Quad.

Irvine walked up to Selphie. "Well, I say that went better well."

"I'll say. That was the best everyone has done." Selphie tiptoed and kissed Irvine. "Well done." Irvine bowed. Selphie put her arm through his, and they walked out of the now deserted Quad.

* * *

**Me: Wow. That took like forever to think about and write.**

**Zell: What do you mean write? All you did was copy and paste the whole of scene one.**

**Me: I know but it still took forever. I'm sorry about that guys, kinda got a mini writer's block.**

**Squall: Review please.**

**Me: Yip, yip.**


	9. Surprises! lemon warning

**Zell's Prince Romeo**

**Me: Wowie. Another chappie. I feel so happy.**

**Zell: Please stop talking words with an 'ie' sounds. You sound like a hippie.**

**Me: Aww, you sh. I can speak how I like. (To readers) I would like to thank everyone for your reviews. I thrilled that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Chandraken thank you for all the reviews, and yeah I kind of forgot about the play for a while, then I remembered that was the whole idea for the story in the first place. Oops. **

**Squall: I know Zell normal tells you to shut up, but please shut up.**

**Me: In a minute. (To readers again) Okay so that last chapter took forever to write so I'm going to write out the whole cast list. Also I'm going to write in a different form for when they actually show the play. I'll tell you more when I get to it. This chapter does have much to do with the play. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Zell, Seifer and Squall sat in the cafeteria, after practice had finished. Squall stood up. "Do you want anything, Zell?"

Zell nodded. "Yeah. Can you see if there's any hotdogs left?" Squall smiled and nodded. He walked towards the queue. Zell leaned over to Seifer. "Seifer."

"What do you want?" Said Seifer giving Zell a what-are-you-up-to look.

"I need a favour."

"What kind of 'favour'?"

"I need you to keep Squall busy for a couples hours."

"Why? Have Squall and you had a fight or something?" Asked Seifer raising a brow.

Zell waved his hands in dismissal. "No, it's not like that. I want to surprise him, and I need you to keep him busy."

"Why for that long?"

"I need to go to Balamb, a get something."

"What is it?" Asked Seifer, smirking.

Zell frowned. "I'm not telling you."

Seifer shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

Zell smiled brightly. "Yay! Thank you." The blonde took of without another word to anyone.

Squall returned to the table looking confused. "Where's Zell?"

"He said he had to talk to Selphie about his shoe's for the play."

"Oh." Squall started to walk away holding his coffee.

Seifer ran to catch him. He put his arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Hey, you know what we haven't just chilled out together in ages."

"Have you forgotten about a couples of days ago. Clubbing. Fujin and Raijin's club." Said Squall raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, forgot about that." Seifer scratched the back of his neck. He was running out a idea's on how to keep Squall busy. 'Thanks, Zell.' Seifer's mind said sarcastically. Just then the famous couple of all of Balamb Garden came in hand-in-hand. "Selphie, Irvine." Seifer waved them over.

"Hi guys. Where's Zell?" Asked Selphie.

"Seifer said he went to find you." Said Squall. Behind Squall, Seifer tried to signal to Selphie that she had in fact seen Zell.

"Oh, he found me. But I thought he would be with you, now." Said Selphie.

Squall was about to say something when Seifer interrupted. "Selphie, Irvine can I talk to you guys for a second." The couple both nodded and followed Seifer to a table. "I need your help."

"What with? And where is Zell anyway?" Asked Irvine.

"That the thing. Zell wants me to keep Squall busy so he can make a surprise for Squall. I need your help." Both nodded.

"Hi, Squall." The three turned around to see Quistis walking into the cafeteria.

"Have you seen Zell?" Asked Squall.

Quistis shook her head. "No sorry I haven't."

"Quistis!" Seifer waved the blonde over to him. "We need to talk to you for a moment." Quistis nodded and walked over. "We'll be right with you Squall. Don't go anywhere."

Squall shook his head. 'Where would I go? Where's Zell?'

Seifer, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis formed a little circle. "So what the hell are you up to?" Asked Quistis.

"I need you to help me distract Squall." Said Seifer.

Quistis gave Seifer a quizzical look. "Why?"

Seifer sighed. "Zell's making him a surprise and he asked me to keep Squall busy."

"And how do you plan on doing that." Asked Quistis. Seifer shrugged his shoulders.

Squall was getting fed up with all the secrets. He walked up to his small band of friends. "Alright tell me, have I done something wrong. Where the hell is Zell? And Seifer, why are you stopping me from getting him. Has Zell told you about me doing something wrong?"

Seifer tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn't. Squall put his hands on his hips and gave Seifer a what-the-hell-are-you-laughing-at look. Seifer waved his hand at Squall. "Sorry, it's just. Don't worry Squall. It's nothing like that. Trust me." Squall furrowed his brows. Seifer laughed lightly. "If you hang out with us for a while I'll tell you everything Zell has told me."

Squall thought about it for a minute. "Alright. But you promise me Zell will be in my dorm room when I go back."

"I promise. And you and Zell can get up to all dirty minded things that you like."

Squall's cheek pinked slightly. "Okay. Now tell me what's he been saying?"

Selphie let out a sigh. "Don't ask me and Quistis. He won't tell us anything anymore."

"Why?" Asked Squall.

"The whole 'you sold me out for a milkshake' thing." Said Quistis.

"I can see why." Squall turned to Seifer and Irvine. "So that means he tells you two everything."

Irvine nodded. "Yip. And he won't shut up sometimes."

"Yeah. Just to pre-warn you, you have turned him into a very, _very_, horny little chicken." Squall smiled slightly.

"I guess that you don't mind having a very horny boyfriend." Squall shook his head.

"You're forgetting Irvine. The Headmaster is probably as horny as Zell." Squall punched Seifer lightly in the arm.

"That's there own faults though, for both staying virgins for too long. I would never be able to do it." Said Irvine.

"Me neither. I remember when I lost my virginity. It was pretty good."

"Man or woman. And how old were you?" Asked Irvine.

"Woman, well more girl. It was my sixteenth birthday. I can't remember her name all I do remember it that she came out of a very big birthday cake." Said Seifer, thinking back on the good old days. "What about yourself, Irvine?"

Irvine pulled his hat down over his eyes. "Um... well."

"Spit it out man. Irvine the lady's and men's man wouldn't be embarrassed to tell us when he lost his virginity?" Seifer lifted up Irvine's hat.

Selphie, who had been grinning for ear-to-ear, joined the conversation. "I was his first." Seifer, Squall and Quistis looked at Selphie shocked and then at Irvine.

"You were bluffing the whole time." Said Quistis. Irvine nodded.

Selphie took Irvine's hand. "Don't worry, honey." Irvine smiled lovingly at his fiancée.

* * *

Zell ran straight to his Ma's house and ran inside and to his room. "Ma?" He shouted while searching for stuff out of the room.

His Ma came running up the stairs. "What's wrong, Zell?"

"Nothing. I just need your help."

"What with?" She asked.

Zell turned to look at her with a blush across his cheeks. "Well..."

* * *

Squall walked slowly back to his dorm. 'Seifer better not be lying.' Squall typed in the code for the room and the door swished open. The room was dark but had candles along the floor leading towards the bathroom. Squall took of his jacket and shoes and flung them on the couch and made his way to the bathroom. Squall opened the door and the smell of jasmine wafted out of the room. The bathtub was almost full to the brim with soapy bubbles, and steam was rising from the tub. The lights were off but tea light candles stood around the tub, and around the sink. Someone behind the door pulled it full open. Zell stood there, in a French maids uniform, complete with platform shoes.

"So this is why Seifer tried to keep me away." Said Squall, breathing the scent in deeply.

Zell nodded. "Come in." Squall walked in fully and Zell closed the door behind him. "Now, this won't do." Said Zell walking around Squall to stand in front of him. "Too many clothes." Zell grinned. Zell moved forward and kissed Squall passionately.

This was made much easier that Zell was almost the same height as Squall. Zell wrapped his arms around Squall's waist. The brunette put his arms around Zell's waist and tried to undo the skirt the blonde was wearing. Zell lightly smack Squall's hands away. Zell ran his tongue over Squall's lower lip. Squall opened his mouth and tongue danced with his blonde. Zell pulled the brunette's top up and over his head. It land at their feet as they continued to kiss. Squall kept trying to undo Zell's costume, but Zell just swatted his hands away every time. Squall broke the kiss while Zell easily undid Squall belts.

"Why won't you let me take your costume off?" Asked Squall, slightly breathless.

Zell stuck out his tongue in a playful manner. "I don't want you to. Well not let anyway."

"What is all this for anyway?"

"Well..." Zell finished undoing the belts and started on the leather trousers, while Squall stroked his tattooed cheek. "You know when Rinoa spoilt my plan last time. This is to make up for it. So just relax and let me be your little maid." Zell grinned cheerfully. Squall smiled loving at Zell and stepped out of his trousers and boxers that were now on the floor. "Get in the bath." Squall did as he was told. The water was hot but not unbearable. Squall let his head fall back onto the rim of the tub. Zell kneeled behind Squall's head. He put his hands on the brunette's shoulders and began to undo all the tense and knotted muscles. "Why are you so tense?" Asked Zell, working his magic fingers.

"I was worried. Did you ask Seifer to help you?"

"Yeah. I asked him to keep you busy for me. Why?"

"It's just the way Seifer was acting, it was as though I had done something bad to you." Squall turn around to face Zell. "I haven't, have I?"

Zell's eyes softened and he smile sweetly. "No, babe. You haven't." They both leaned forward and kissed. Zell pulled away and smiled brightly. He made a signal with his fingers for Squall to turn back around, which Squall did. "So, do you like your surprise?"

Squall nodded. "Yeah, but I would like it better if you weren't wearing the maids uniform."

Zell stood up. "Well that can be arranged." Zell walked to stand in front of Squall, in the tub. He slowly unzipped the back of the top part of the costume. The blonde slowly slid it off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He turned around to show Squall his tattooed back. He bent down and took off his shoes, which gave Squall a nice view of his ass. Squall let out a light moan. Zell smiled grew into a grin, as he took off the knee-high socks, still bent over.

"Zell." Moaned Squall, his eyes had become clouded over with lust and desire. Zell straightened up and faced his boyfriend. He unbuttoned and unzipped the short skirt and let it fall. Zell just stood there with a huge grin on his face at the look on the brunette's face. "Hot pants. Gold hot pants."

Zell just nodded. "You like?" In answer Squall jumped out the water and pushed Zell against the wall and kissed him, roughly. Zell tried to contain his want to jump around the place, while they were kissing. Squall wrapped his arms around the shorter male and began to walk backwards, out of the bathroom. Zell tried to speak in between kisses, but gave up and just let Squall lead them both to the bedroom. 'I should wear these hot pants more often.' Thought Zell. Squall sat down on the bed and pulled at to sit on his lap. Zell broke the kiss and stood up. While smiling he took off the golden garment and sat back on Squall's lap.

"Zell." Squall's voice was husky as he spoke.

Zell, still smiling at the lustfully look on Squall's face, asked. "So how do you want me? I'm still your little blonde maid."

Squall took a minute for his thoughts to become coherent before he spoke. "On the bed, on your hands and knees."

Zell quickly jumped off Squall and went to the bedside table. He pulled the drawer out and got the tube of lube that he was looking for. He walked over to Squall and handed it to him. Squall stood up and kissed Zell, tongues dancing. The next dew minutes past as a blur for Zell, one moment he was standing next he was lying on his stomach, on the bed. Not that he minded it. Zell was really wanted this. He felt like a rabbit in heat. Squall pressed his back against Zell's and kissed the back of the blonde neck, biting slightly.

"Squall." Moaned Zell. Squall took off the lube lid and put some on three fingers. Zell moaned again as Squall slid in two slick fingers. He curved them slightly, "Ahh!" He inserted the last slick finger and moved them around. "Squall, please." Said Zell moving closer to the brunette. Squall removed his fingers and put some lube onto his hand and stroked his erection. Zell moved so that he was now on his hands and knees. Squall placed his hands on the blonde's hips, and thrust in. "Ahh! Squall." Squall continued to thrust, excited at the noise his lover was making.

"Zell." Moaned Squall. The brunette was in bliss, absolute bliss. Squall reached around Zell and grabbed the blonde's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Squall! Ahh!" Moaned Zell as he arched his back. He was close, very close. Squall's thrust became more forced and faster, as the brunette neared his climax. Zell's lower belly tightened and he arched his back and flung his head back. "Squall!!" Screamed Zell as he came all over his stomach and Squall's hand.

Zell's insides clamped down on Squall, tightly. With just a few more thrust Squall came inside his lover. Both men collapsed, together. Squall removed himself from Zell and lay back on the bed. Zell moved to the brunette's side and cuddled up to him. "I love you, Squall." Murmured Zell sleepily.

"I love you too, Zell." Replied Squall, dozing off to sleep.

* * *

**Me: I'm so, so, so sorry that took so long. I don't really have much of an excuse apart from I had a small writer's bloke, then I was too busy reading FAKE volume 7 and watching Fruits Basket volume 4. Poor Kyo.**

**::Kyo appears from nowhere::**

**Kyo: Shut up. Where the hell is that damn rat?**

**::Yuki appears from nowhere::**

**Yuki: I'm here you stupid cat.**

**Zell: Could both of you please leave. This isn't your story.**

**Kyo: What the hell are you trying to say, shorty?**

**Zell: Leave, gingo.**

**::Zell and Kyo roll around the floor fighting::**

**Squall & Yuki: ::sigh::**

**Squall: Review please.**

**Me: Thankies Squall. Now all we need is one more bishounen and I could die right here.**

**::Hiro from Gravitation appears::**

**Hiro: Someone call.**

**::Me die, a happy girl::**


	10. Evil Xu!

**Zell's Prince Romeo**

**Me: ::Comes back alive:: I live! And ready for a new chapter. **

**Zell: I so glad the ginger headed freaks gone.**

**Me: I was enjoying having all of you around me. It would have been nicer if you were all naked though.**

**Squall: Not in your lifetime, I only get naked for getting a shower or for Zell.**

**Zell: Thanks babe. ::Squall and Zell kiss::**

**Me: Awww, that's so cute. Awww. On with the story! YAY! BTW... I've speeded things up a little. This takes place the afternoon of the night the show is to be preformed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Zell walked into the Quad smiling happily. Selphie had called for a last rehearsal before the show that night. Zell walked towards Seifer and Irvine and waited for the rest of the cast to show up. When Zell got to Seifer and Irvine, Seifer began to walk around the shorter blonde. This confused Zell. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for a limp. Nope, can't find one." Said Seifer standing beside Irvine.

"Does that mean Squall has the limp?" Asked Irvine. Zell nodded happily.

"That's a first." Said Seifer.

"It's not. You just haven't noticed before." Said Zell smugly, sticking out his tongue.

Seifer shook his head. "You know a while ago I called you a horny chicken. It was a statement. You didn't have to prove it." Zell punched Seifer lightly in the arm.

"Speaking of Squall, where is he?" Asked Irvine, looking around.

"Xu had decided that she was going to get Squall back. Today." Zell sighed and pouted. "She's locked him in his office and she won't let him out for anything. I've tried already. He not allowed any visitor unless they're _really_ important. She's also replaced his secretary from herself. He's not allowed out until he finishes _all_ his reports."

"But this is the final rehearsal and he's the main character. We need him here." Said Seifer.

Zell shrugged his shoulders. "I told that to Xu but she said 'It's his own fault for pulling a trick like that on me'."

"Why don't you go and visit him at lunchtime?" Smirked Seifer.

"I would, but she said I'm not important enough." Zell growled. "I may not be important to her but I am to Squall."

Seifer chuckled at the shorter blonde. "I know this seems an odd question but I thought you were planning on staying a virgin until you got married?"

Zell gave Seifer a quizzical look. "This is an odd question. Yeah I was going to but then Squall opened up." Zell grinned from ear to ear.

"I see." Said Seifer.

"Would you ever marry Squall?" Asked Irvine.

"I would like to but I'm not really sure how he feels about it. Anyway it's would be kind of soon, I mean, we've only been together for three months."

Seifer put his arm around Zell's shoulders. "It doesn't really matter how long you've been together, as long as you both love each other."

Zell and Irvine wiped away a fake tear. "That was beautiful." Said Irvine.

"Yeah. Didn't know something so beautiful could come out of a mouth so foul." Joked Zell.

Seifer clutched at his heart in fake hurt. "That hurt." Zell just smiled at him.

"Listen up you, slacker!" Yelled a short brunette. "I've always wanted to say that. Anyway, practice time. Everyone moved to the stage. This is the whole run through before tonight. So it better be perfect. No body should have a script in their possession. Except me." Selphie walked up to her trio of friends, one of them being a lot more than a friend. "Hi all."

"Selphie, Squall won't be here." Said Zell.

Selphie waved at him. "I know. Xu sent me a message telling me that she wouldn't let Squall out of her sight till he's done."

"Thanks okay then. So who's going to do his part?" Worry passed through the blonde's eyes. "I'm not kissing anyone."

Selphie just laughed. "All of you go up to the stage. I'm going to announce it to the whole cast." The three men walked to the stage and stood with everyone else. "Right. Squall is unable to join us today. So I will be playing his part. To Zell relief I will not be acting out the part I'll just be reading it. So Zell when it gets to the kissing parts don't act like your kissing some invisible person." Zell blushed and glared at Selphie. "Everyone! Move out!" The whole cast moved either to the side stage or to behind the stage. Tidus and Wakka walked out and the run through began.

* * *

Squall sat bored in his office. Xu had downloaded all his games and fun things off of his computer onto a disk then deleted them from the computer itself. She also took out the intercom so he could ask anyone to help him. Plus she had told his secretary, Nina, to take the day off, and she took her place. And she did this all before he had even woken up that morning.

Speaking of the morning, he didn't really have a nice wake up call. He was tired from the previous night activities, and then Xu had barged into the room and dragged him out the bedroom, by the ear, naked. Then she finally realized he wasn't wearing any clothes just as she was about to leave the dorm. She let him go with a blush across her cheeks. He got dressed and woke up Zell with a kiss, and told him what had happened. Zell had laughed and got up and got dressed to. Squall left the room and was, literately, pushed into his office. And he still hadn't had his morning coffee.

He got out of his chair and knocked on the door. "Xu." He whined, a new tactic for him.

"Whining doesn't suit you, sir." Replied Xu, dryly.

"Need... coffee. Dying..." Said Squall trying to sound as sick as possible.

"If I get you your coffee will you start working?"

"Yes. I need coffee to work." 'And Zell.' Thought Squall.

"Okay then."

/Hey, you miss us?/ Said Diablos.

'Not really. I was enjoying the peace and quiet in my head. Where have you been?'

/We've been having a meeting with the other GF's, Master./ Said Shiva.

/Yeah, now we can get a message to Zell for you./ Said Eden.

'Really?' Thought Squall. 'Shiva, tell him that I wish he was here.'

/I'll tell that to Quezacotl, who will pass it on to Zell./ Said Shiva.

Squall smiled to himself. 'I'm so glad Xu isn't junctioned to anyone.'

There was a knock at the door and Xu opened it holding a cup of coffee. "Happy now?"

Squall nodded. "Very much so." Xu was about to close the door when Squall put his foot in between it. "Xu, could you do me a little favour?"

Xu sighed. "What kind of favour?"

"Could you pick something up for me?" Squall smiled sweetly at her.

She just glared back. "What sort of something?"

"It's a secret." Said Squall taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fine give me the address and I'll get someone to pick it up."

Squall walked to his desk and quickly wrote down the address. "Don't let anyone look at it."

"Fine." Xu walked out of the room and locked the door.

'Today's going to be a good day.'

* * *

Zell stood on the stage working on his lines with Selphie. At the moment he had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing.

/Sir, Squall sends you a message. He says he wishes that you were with him./ Said Quezacotl.

'Thanks. But now isn't really a good time. Tell Squall I can't talk right now but I'll make it up to him later.' Thought Zell trying desperately to remember his lines.

/Okay./ Said Quezacotl.

"Zell." Said Selphie.

Zell blushed. "Sorry. Umm... Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Selphie nodded to Zell and said her line and the practice continued.

* * *

/Master! Zell's says that he can't talk right now but he will make it up to you later./ Said Shiva.

'Thanks.' Thought Squall.

There was a knock at the door and the door opened. Laguna and Kiros walked into the room both smiling holding hands. "Hi." Said Laguna waving.

"Dad." Squall got out of his chair and embraced his dad.

Laguna hugged him back. "Long time on see. You seem to be doing well, apart from maybe being locked in your own office."

Squall nodded. "Xu being evil and not letting me out. She says I've got to start working so I can do the play later on."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it. Kiros is too." Said Laguna.

Kiros bowed slightly to Squall. "I'm looking forward to see if Laguna's son can act better than him." Kiros smiled at the duo. Laguna pushed him slightly.

* * *

**Me: Well that didn't take as long as the last chapter as least.**

**Zell: True, true.**

**Me: BTW if anyone wants a picture of Zell with his back tattoo then I have one. I can't remember where I found it. If you want it then e-mail me****. Thankies. Also if you want to see anything in this story before I finish it then please e-mail me. Oh and please review.**


	11. Play Part 1

**Zell's Prince Romeo**

**Me: WAH! ::pouting:: No one has reviewed for the last two chapters. Does that mean no one likes my story anymore?**

**Zell: Yip.**

**Me: Your not supposed to say that. Anyway... I'm sorry to say but this will be the second last chapter in this story. I don't think I could write anymore than that.**

**Zell: So... what's going to happen in the next two chapters?**

**Me: ::smiling:: A lot!**

**Squall: Are you going to tell us?**

**Me: ::shaking head:: Nope. You'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Squall quickly finished typing out the last of his report. He clicked on 'Spelling and Grammar' and checked the whole document. He saved it and left it to print. He grabbed his jacket that he had taken off, and ran to the door. He knocked really hard on the door. "Xu! I need out! I'm going to be late!" Shouted Squall through the door. The door opened and Xu stood in front of it, not letting Squall passed.

"Have you finished it all?" She asked.

"Yes." He rubbed his temples, feeling the start of a headache. "I need to go or I'll be late. Just trust me that I've finished it." Xu stepped aside and let Squall pass and was about to run to the lift, but stopped. "Have you got the thing I asked you to get?" Xu nodded and handed a small box to him. "Thanks." With that Squall ran to the lift and got in. When the lift reached the first floor Squall ran as fast as he could to the Quad, barely missing a few students.

Squall only stopped running when he got to the middle of the Quad. He bent over with his hands on his knees, panting. Zell was standing not that far away, dressed ready for the play. The blonde lifted up the front of the dress so he wouldn't stand on it, and made is way over to the brunette. "You made it." He smiled.

Squall nodded and slowly straightened up. "I wouldn't miss this." He leaned in and kissed Zell. "I wouldn't want to let someone else kiss you." Zell took Squall's hand in his, and walked over to where the costumes were hanging up. Squall took his costume and got changed. Since they were outside they really couldn't go inside and get changed in the shower room. So everyone just got changed outside, in front of everyone else. They were all men after all.

Unbeknown to all of them was that Selphie took pictures of all the people the other girls wanted a photo of. A few of the girls had asked of a photo of Irvine, which she declined not to give, Irvine was her man. No one got to look at him but her. A lot more girls had asked for photos of Squall or Zell or both of them kissing. It had taken all of her might to not agree to give them the photos. Squall and Zell were her friends, plus the girls would see them kissing in the play anyway. So far she managed to sell a lot of photos of Sephiroth and Seifer. But the majority of photos she sold were for Vincent and Tidus.

Selphie came into the Quad moments after Squall had finished getting changed. Most of the cast were on the stage talking to each other. "Everyone on the stage!" She shouted. The rest of the cast began to walk to the stage.

Squall pulled Seifer back so he could talk to him. "Seifer can you keep this for me?" Squall pulled a box out of his pocket.

Seifer's eyes widened knowing exactly what was in the box. "Is that?" Squall nodded. "Sure I'll watch after it."

"Please, make sure it doesn't get damaged." Said Squall as he walked into the stage. Seifer followed after him putting the box in his jacket pocket.

When everyone had made it up onto the stage Selphie stood on the ground, facing them. "We're here. I know you're probably all a little nervous. I kinda know how you feel, this is the first play I have ever directed. I hope you all do well. If anyone has any problems with lines don't worry. I'll be at the side of the stage with a script in my hand. You'll all be fine." She stretched out her arms. "Just forget you have an audience and you will all do great. I have faith in everyone one of you, big part or not." She lowered her arm. "Knock 'em dead and break a leg."

* * *

Laguna and Kiros were seated ready for the play to start. On all the seats was a programme with the cast list. Laguna opened his and read the cast.

Cast List

(In order of Appearance)

Chorus.................. Selphie (Tilmitt) Kinneas  
Sampson................ Tidus  
Gregory................. Wakka  
Abraham............... Riku  
Balthasar............... Sora  
Benvolio............... Irvine Kinneas  
Tybalt.................. Seymour  
Lord Capulet.......... Cid Highwind  
Lady Capulet.......... Cloud Strife  
Lord Montague......... Zidane Tribal  
Prince Escalus.......... Sephiroth  
Romeo.................. (Headmaster) Squall Leonhart  
Paris..................... Seifer Almasy  
Nurse.................... Nida  
Juliet..................... Zell Dincht  
Mercutio................ Seifer Almasy  
Servant.................. Locke Cole  
Friar Laurence......... Vincent Valentine  
Peter..................... Edgar Figaro  
Apothecary............. Sabin Figaro  
Friar John............... Cyan Garamonde  
Page to Paris............ Setzer Gabbiani

Many other people from the Garden and outside came to see the play. Once everyone was seated and curtains opened and one lone figure stood centre stage. Selphie breathed in and began. "Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new muting. Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal Loins of these two foes. A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life. Whole misadventured piteous overthrows, do with their death bury their parents strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love, and the continuance of their parents' rage; Which, but their children's end, nought could remove. Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage: The which, if you with patient ears attend. What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend?" Selphie walked off stage and the play began.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but I must say a few things before I continue. First of all, due to demand I will only be typing out four of the scenes from the play. Second of all, I will be writing the play like a script, but everything in italics is movement, costumes and stage set. Hope you all enjoy the show.)

Act 1 Scene 5

_The stage is set with a small dining table, which Zell and Nida are sitting at. Squall is standing right stage with Locke beside him. Cid and Seymour are standing stage left sitting together. The backdrop is of a dance hall. Zell is wearing a long yellow dress with long sleeves with lace. Nida is wearing a French maids uniform, which reaches his ankles. Squall, Cid and Seymour are wearing solider uniforms. Locke is wearing a plain t-shirt and trousers._

Squall: _Looking at Zell. _(To a Servant) What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand, of yonder knight?

Locke: I know not, sir.

Squall: O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night. Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.

Seymour: _Looking at Squall._ (To Cid) This, by his voice, should be a Montague. Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dares the slave, come hither, cover'd with an antic face, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honour of my kin, to strike him dead, I hold it not a sin.

Cid: Why, how now, kinsman! wherefore storm you so?

Seymour: Uncle, this is a Montague, our foe, a villain that is hither come in spite, to scorn at our solemnity this night.

Cid: Young Romeo is it?

Seymour: 'Tis he, that villain Romeo.

Cid: Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone; He bears him like a portly gentleman; And, to say truth, Verona brags of him To be a virtuous and well-govern'd youth: I would not for the wealth of all the town Here in my house do him disparagement: Therefore be patient, take no note of him: It is my will, the which if thou respect, Show a fair presence and put off these frowns, And ill-beseeming semblance for a feast.

Seymour: It fits, when such a villain is a guest: I'll not endure him.

Cid: He shall be endured: What, goodman boy! I say, he shall: go to; Am I the master here, or you? go to. You'll not endure him! God shall mend my soul! You'll make a mutiny among my guests! You will set cock-a-hoop! You'll be the man!

Seymour: Why, uncle, 'tis a shame.

Cid: Go to, go to; You are a saucy boy: is't so, indeed? This trick may chance to scathe you, I know what: You must contrary me! Marry, 'tis time. Well said, my hearts! You are a princox; go: Be quiet, or--More light, more light! For shame! I'll make you quiet. What, cheerly, my hearts!

Seymour: Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting. Make's my flesh tremble in their different greeting. I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall. Now, seeming sweet convert to bitter gall. _Seymour exits stage left. Zell rises from his seat and stands in front of the table. Squall walks over to Zell._

Squall: If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._ Squall takes Zell's hand and kisses it and lets go of the hand._

Zell: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

Squall: Have not saint's lips, and holy palmers too?

Zell: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

Squall: O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

Zell: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

Squall: Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged. _Squall leans towards Zell to give him a kiss. Zell steps back._

Zell: Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

Squall: Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.

Zell: You kiss by the book. _Nida stands up and walks to stand beside Zell._

Nida: Madam, your mother craves a word with you. _Zell moves to stage left._

Squall: What is her mother?

Nida: Marry, bachelor, Her mother is the lady of the house, And a good lady, and a wise and virtuous I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her. Shall have the chinks.

Squall: Is she a Capulet? O dear account! My life is my foe's debt. _Irvine enters by stage right and stands beside Squall._

Irvine: Away, begone; the sport is at the best.

Squall: Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest. _Cid stands beside Nurse._

Cid: Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone; We have a trifling foolish banquet towards. Is it e'en so? why, then, I thank you all I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night. More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed. Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late: I'll to my rest. _Everyone but Zell and Nurse exit the stage. Zell is standing stage left. Nida centre stage._

Zell: Come hither, Nurse. What is yond gentleman? _Nida stands beside Zell._

Nida: The son and heir of old Tiberio.

Zell: What's he that now is going out of door?

Nida: Marry, that, I think, be young Petrucio.

Zell: What's he that follows there, that would not dance?

Nida: I know not.

Zell: Go ask his name: if he be married. My grave is like to be my wedding bed.

Nida: His name is Romeo, and a Montague; The only son of your great enemy.

Zell: My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathed enemy.

Nida: What's this? what's this?

Zell: A rhyme I learn'd even now Of one I danced withal. _From backstage Cloud shouts 'Juliet'._

Nida: Anon, anon! Come, let's away; the strangers all are gone. _They exit stage left._

* * *

Act 3 Scene 1

_The backdrop is of a marketplace. There are no props on the stage. Seifer (Mercutio) and Irvine enter and take centre stage facing each other. Seifer is wearing black leather trousers and a white shirt, over which he has a deep purple trench coat. Irvine is wearing black trousers and a dark blue shirt and his hair is down. Both have swords at their belts._

Irvine: I pray thee, good Mercutio, let's retire: The day is hot, the Capulets abroad, And, if we meet, we shall not scape a brawl; For now, these hot days, is the mad blood stirring.

Seifer: Thou art like one of those fellows that when he enters the confines of a tavern claps me his sword upon the table and says 'God send me no need of thee!' and by the operation of the second cup draws it on the drawer, when indeed there is no need.

Irvine: Am I like such a fellow?

Seifer: Come, come, thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood as any in Italy, and as soon moved to be moody, and as soon moody to be moved.

Irvine: And what to?

Seifer: Nay, an there were two such, we should have none shortly, for one would kill the other. Thou! why, thou wilt quarrel with a man that hath a hair more, or a hair less, in his beard, than thou hast: thou wilt quarrel with a man for cracking nuts, having no other reason but because thou hast hazel eyes: what eye but such an eye would spy out such a quarrel? Thy head is as fun of quarrels as an egg is full of meat, and yet thy head hath been beaten as addle as an egg for quarrelling: thou hast quarrelled with a man for coughing in the street, because he hath wakened thy dog that hath lain asleep in the sun: didst thou not fall out with a tailor for wearing his new doublet before Easter? with another, for tying his new shoes with old riband? and yet thou wilt tutor me from quarrelling!

Irvine: An I were so apt to quarrel as thou art, any man should buy the fee-simple of my life for an hour and a quarter.

Seifer: The fee-simple! O simple!

Irvine: By my head, here come the Capulets.

Seifer: By my heel, I care not. _Seymour enters. Irvine and Seifer stand side-by-side, facing stage left, and Seymour stands in front of them. Seymour is wearing a solider uniform with a sword at his belt. _

Seymour: Follow me close, for I will speak to them. Gentlemen, good den: a word with one of you.

Seifer: And but one word with one of us? couple it with something; make it a word and a blow. _Seifer stands in front of Irvine glaring at Seymour._

Seymour: You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an you will give me occasion.

Seifer: Could you not take some occasion without giving?

Seymour: Mercutio, thou consort'st with Romeo,--

Seifer: Consort! what, dost thou make us minstrels? An thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but discords: here's my fiddlestick; here's that shall make you dance. 'Zounds, consort!

Irvine: We talk here in the public haunt of men: Either withdraw unto some private place, And reason coldly of your grievances, Or else depart; here all eyes gaze on us.

Seifer: Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze; I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I. _Squall enters from behind Irvine. He is wearing black trousers and a blue t-shirt, his sword on his belt._

Seymour: Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man. _Seifer and Irvine turn around to see Squall._

Seifer: But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery: Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower; Your worship in that sense may call him 'man.'

Seymour: Romeo, the hate I bear thee can afford No better term than this,--thou art a villain. _Squall and Seymour face each other with Seifer and Irvine standing side-by-side facing the audience._

Squall: Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee Doth much excuse the appertaining rage To such a greeting: villain am I none; Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not.

Seymour: Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw. _Seymour is about to draw his sword._

Squall: I do protest, I never injured thee, But love thee better than thou canst devise, Till thou shalt know the reason of my love: And so, good Capulet,--which name I tender As dearly as my own,--be satisfied.

Seifer: O calm, dishonourable, vile submission! Alla stoccata carries it away. _Seifer draws his sword._ Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?

Seymour: What wouldst thou have with me?

Seifer: Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, dry beat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher by the ears? make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out.

Seymour: I am for you. _Seymour draws his sword._

Squall: Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up.

Seifer: Come, sir, your passado. _Seifer and Seymour fight. Squall turns to Irvine._

Squall: Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons. Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath Forbidden bandying in Verona streets: _Squall stands in front of Seifer with his back to Seymour. Squall holds Seifer back with his hands. _Hold, Tybalt! Good Mercutio! _From under Squall's arm Seymour stabs Seifer and runs away._ _Seifer clutches his wounded side._

Seifer: I am hurt. A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing?_ Irvine walks over to the Squall and Seifer._

Irvine: What, art thou hurt?

Seifer: Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough.

Squall: Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much.

Seifer: No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church-door; but 'tis enough, 'twill serve: ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o' both your houses! 'Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat, to scratch a man to death! a braggart, a rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm.

Squall: I thought all for the best.

Seifer: Help me into some house, Benvolio, Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me: I have it, And soundly too: your houses! _Irvine puts Seifer arm around his shoulders and exits the stage with Seifer. Squall is left standing centre stage._

Squall: This gentleman, the prince's near ally, My very friend, hath got his mortal hurt In my behalf; my reputation stain'd With Tybalt's slander,--Tybalt, that an hour Hath been my kinsman! O sweet Juliet, Thy beauty hath made me effeminate And in my temper soften'd valour's steel! _Irvine enters again, alone and crying._

Irvine: O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio's dead! That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, Which too untimely here did scorn the earth.

Squall: This day's black fate on more days doth depend; This but begins the woe, others must end.

Irvine: Here comes the furious Tybalt back again.

Squall: Alive, in triumph! and Mercutio slain! Away to heaven, respective lenity, And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now! _Seymour enters with his sword drawn. Squall draws his sword. _Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again, That late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul Is but a little way above our heads, Staying for thine to keep him company: Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.

Seymour: Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here, Shalt with him hence.

Squall: This shall determine that. _Squall and Seymour fight. Seymour falls clutching his bleeding chest. Irvine stands in front of Squall._

Irvine: Romeo, away, be gone! The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain. Stand not amazed: the prince will doom thee death, If thou art taken: hence, be gone, away!

Squall: O, I am fortune's fool!

Irvine: Why dost thou stay? _Squall exits. Enters Sephiroth, Cid, Cloud, Zidane and Kuja._

Sephiroth: Where are the vile beginners of this fray?

Irvine: O noble prince, I can discover all The unlucky manage of this fatal brawl: There lies the man, slain by young Romeo, That slew thy kinsman, brave Mercutio.

Cloud: Tybalt, my cousin! O my brother's child! O prince! O cousin! Husband! O, the blood is spilt O my dear kinsman! Prince, as thou art true, For blood of ours, shed blood of Montague. O cousin, cousin!

Sephiroth: Benvolio, who began this bloody fray?

Irvine: _Beginning to cry again._ Tybalt, here slain, whom Romeo's hand did slay; Romeo that spoke him fair, bade him bethink How nice the quarrel was, and urged withal Your high displeasure: all this uttered With gentle breath, calm look, knees humbly bow'd, Could not take truce with the unruly spleen Of Tybalt deaf to peace, but that he tilts With piercing steel at bold Mercutio's breast, Who all as hot, turns deadly point to point, And, with a martial scorn, with one hand beats Cold death aside, and with the other sends It back to Tybalt, whose dexterity, Retorts it: Romeo he cries aloud, 'Hold, friends! friends, part!' and, swifter than  
his tongue, His agile arm beats down their fatal points, And 'twixt them rushes; underneath whose arm An envious thrust from Tybalt hit the life Of stout Mercutio, and then Tybalt fled; But by and by comes back to Romeo, Who had but newly entertain'd revenge, And to 't they go like lightning, for, ere I Could draw to part them, was stout Tybalt slain. And, as he fell, did Romeo turn and fly. This is the truth, or let Benvolio die.

Cloud: _Crying. _He is a kinsman to the Montague; Affection makes him false; he speaks not true: Some twenty of them fought in this black strife, And all those twenty could but kill one life. I beg for justice, which thou, prince, must give; Romeo slew Tybalt, Romeo must not live.

Sephiroth: Romeo slew him, he slew Mercutio; Who now the price of his dear blood doth owe?

Zidane: Not Romeo, prince, he was Mercutio's friend; His fault concludes but what the law should end, The life of Tybalt.

Sephiroth: And for that offence Immediately we do exile him hence: I have an interest in your hate's proceeding, My blood for your rude brawls doth lie a-bleeding; But I'll amerce you with so strong a fine That you shall all repent the loss of mine: I will be deaf to pleading and excuses; Nor tears nor prayers shall purchase out abuses: Therefore use none: let Romeo hence in haste, Else, when he's found, that hour is his last. Bear hence this body and attend our will: Mercy but murders, pardoning those that kill. _Everyone exits._

* * *

**Me: Wow. That was the longest chapter yet. And it took forever to write.**

**Zell: Lair. All you did was copy and paste.**

**Me: Yeah but then I had to write it out from a book because I lost the web address.**

**Squall; She has a point. Anyway, hurry up! I want the next chapter up already.**

**Me: Okie dokie. Review please. So I now you still like this story!**


	12. Play Part 2! The End!

**Zell's Prince Romeo**

**Me: LAST CHAPTER! **

**Zell: And you're happy about that?**

**Me: No but it means I will be writing a different story once I finish this one. I plan to only write three stories at the one time.**

**Zell: Oh. I see.**

**Squall: Will it be a FF8 Story?**

**Me: Nope. FF10.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Act 4: Scene 1

_The backdrop was of a church alter. Seifer (Paris) and Vincent enter. Seifer is wearing black leather trousers and a white shirt, over which he wore a navy blue trench coat. Vincent was wearing a Friars uniform. They both took centre stage._

Vincent: On Thursday, sir? The time is very short.

Seifer: My father Capulet will have it so; And I am nothing slow to slack his haste.

Vincent: You say you do not know the lady's mind: Uneven is the course, I like it not.

Seifer: Immoderately she weeps for Tybalt's death, And therefore have I little talk'd of love; For Venus smiles not in a house of tears. Now, sir, her father counts it dangerous That she doth give her sorrow so much sway, And in his wisdom hastes our marriage, To stop the inundation of her tears; Which, too much minded by herself alone, May be put from her by society: Now do you know the reason of this haste.

Vincent: _Whispering._ I would I knew not why it should be slow'd. Look, sir, here comes the lady towards my cell. _Zell enters and stands beside Vincent. Zell is wearing a black long black dress of mourning._

Seifer: Happily met, my lady and my wife!

Zell: That may be, sir, when I may be a wife.

Seifer: That may be must be, love, on Thursday next.

Zell: What must be shall be.

Vincent: That's a certain text.

Seifer: Come you to make confession to this father?

Zell: To answer that, I should confess to you.

Seifer: Do not deny to him that you love me.

Zell: I will confess to you that I love him.

Seifer: So will ye, I am sure, that you love me.

Zell: If I do so, it will be of more price. Being spoke behind your back, than to your face.

Seifer: Poor soul, thy face is much abused with tears.

Zell: The tears have got small victory by that; For it was bad enough before their spite.

Seifer: Thou wrong'st it, more than tears, with that report.

Zell: That is no slander, sir, which is a truth; And what I spake, I spake it to my face.

Seifer: Thy face is mine, and thou hast slander'd it.

Zell: It may be so, for it is not mine own. Are you at leisure, holy father, now; Or shall I come to you at evening mass?

Vincent: My leisure serves me, pensive daughter, now. My lord, we must entreat the time alone.

Seifer: God shield I should disturb devotion! Juliet, on Thursday early will I rouse ye: Till then, adieu; and keep this holy kiss. _Seifer walks up to Zell and kisses him on the lips. Seifer smiles and leaves._

Zell: _Shouting._ O shut the door! and when thou hast done so, Come weep with me; past hope, past cure, past help!

Vincent: Ah, Juliet, I already know thy grief; It strains me past the compass of my wits: I hear thou must, and nothing may prorogue it, On Thursday next be married to this county.

Zell: Tell me not, friar, that thou hear'st of this, Unless thou tell me how I may prevent it: If, in thy wisdom, thou canst give no help, Do thou but call my resolution wise, And with this knife I'll help it presently. God join'd my heart and Romeo's, thou our hands; And ere this hand, by thee to Romeo seal'd, Shall be the label to another deed, Or my true heart with treacherous revolt Turn to another, this shall slay them both: Therefore, out of thy long-experienced time, Give me some present counsel, or, behold, 'Twixt my extremes and me this bloody knife Shall play the umpire, arbitrating that Which the commission of thy years and art Could to no issue of true honour bring. Be not so long to speak; I long to die, If what thou speak'st speak not of remedy.

Vincent: Hold, daughter: I do spy a kind of hope, Which craves as desperate an execution. As that is desperate which we would prevent. If, rather than to marry County Paris, Thou hast the strength of will to slay thyself, Then is it likely thou wilt undertake A thing like death to chide away this shame, That copest with death himself to scape from it: And, if thou darest, I'll give thee remedy.

Zell: O, bid me leap, rather than marry Paris, From off the battlements of yonder tower; Or walk in thievish ways; or bid me lurk Where serpents are; chain me with roaring bears; Or shut me nightly in a charnel-house, O'er-cover'd quite with dead men's rattling bones, With reeky shanks and yellow chapless skulls; Or bid me go into a new-made grave And hide me with a dead man in his shroud; Things that, to hear them told, have made me tremble; And I will do it without fear or doubt, To live an unstain'd wife to my sweet love.

Vincent: _Vincent pulls out a small bottle from his pocket._ Hold, then; go home, be merry, give consent To marry Paris: Wednesday is to-morrow: To-morrow night look that thou lie alone; Let not thy nurse lie with thee in thy chamber: Take thou this vial, being then in bed, And this distilled liquor drink thou off; When presently through all thy veins shall run A cold and drowsy humour, for no pulse Shall keep his native progress, but surcease: No warmth, no breath, shall testify thou livest; The roses in thy lips and cheeks shall fade To paly ashes, thy eyes' windows fall, Like death, when he shuts up the day of life; Each part, deprived of supple government, Shall, stiff and stark and cold, appear like death: And in this borrow'd likeness of shrunk death Thou shalt continue two and forty hours, And then awake as from a pleasant sleep. Now, when the bridegroom in the morning comes To rouse thee from thy bed, there art thou dead: Then, as the manner of our country is, In thy best robes uncover'd on the bier Thou shalt be borne to that same ancient vault Where all the kindred of the Capulets lie. In the mean time, against thou shalt awake, Shall Romeo by my letters know our drift, And hither shall he come: and he and I Will watch thy waking, and that very night Shall Romeo bear thee hence to Mantua. And this shall free thee from this present shame; If no inconstant toy, nor womanish fear, Abate thy valour in the acting it.

Zell: Give me, give me! O, tell not me of fear!

Vincent: Hold; get you gone, be strong and prosperous In this resolve: I'll send a friar with speed To Mantua, with my letters to thy lord. _Vincent hands the bottle to Zell._

Zell: Love give me strength! And strength shall help afford. Farewell, dear father! _They exit._

Act 5: Scene 3

_The backdrop is of a tomb with candles light. Stage left there is a wooden box painted to look like an old stone tomb, which Zell is lying on. He is wearing a long yellow dress with long sleeves with laced. Seifer (Paris), in solider uniform, and Setzer, in a dark blue suit, walked on to the stage._

Seifer: Give me thy torch, boy: hence, and stand aloof: Yet put it out, for I would not be seen. Under yond yew-trees lay thee all along, Holding thine ear close to the hollow ground; So shall no foot upon the churchyard tread, Being loose, unfirm, with digging up of graves, But thou shalt hear it: whistle then to me, As signal that thou hear'st something approach. Give me those flowers. Do as I bid thee, go.

Setzer: _To himself_ I am almost afraid to stand alone, here in the churchyard; yet I will adventure. _Setzer leaves._

Seifer: Sweet flower, with flowers thy bridal bed I strew,-- O woe! thy canopy is dust and stones;-- Which with sweet water nightly I will dew, Or, wanting that, with tears distill'd by moans: The obsequies that I for thee will keep Nightly shall be to strew thy grave and weep. _Seifer stands beside the tomb looking at Zell from backstage Tidus whistles (no on can whistle like Tidus can). _The boy gives warning something doth approach. What cursed foot wanders this way to-night, To cross my obsequies and true love's rite? What with a torch! muffle me, night, awhile. _Seifer hides behind the tomb so that the audience could still see him. Squall and Sora enter, both wearing plain t-shirts. Squall is wearing leather trousers and Sora just plain blue trouser. Sora is holding a mattock and a torch (fake, btw made of coloured paper)._

Squall: Give me that mattock and the wrenching iron. _Sora hands over the mattock. Squall reaches into his pocket and pulls out a letter. _Hold, take this letter; early in the morning See thou deliver it to my lord and father. Give me the light: upon thy life, I charge thee, Whate'er thou hear'st or seest, stand all aloof, And do not interrupt me in my course. Why I descend into this bed of death, Is partly to behold my lady's face; But chiefly to take thence from her dead finger A precious ring, a ring that I must use In dear employment: therefore hence, be gone: But if thou, jealous, dost return to pry In what I further shall intend to do, By heaven, I will tear thee joint by joint And strew this hungry churchyard with thy limbs: The time and my intents are savage-wild, More fierce and more inexorable far Than empty tigers or the roaring sea.

Sora: I will be gone, sir, and not trouble you.

Squall: So shalt thou show me friendship. Take thou that: Live, and be prosperous: and farewell, good fellow.

Sora: _Talking to himself _For all this same, I'll hide me hereabout: His looks I fear, and his intents I doubt. _Sora leaves and Squall walks up to the tomb._

Squall: Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death, Gorged with the dearest morsel of the earth, Thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open, And, in despite, I'll cram thee with more food!

Seifer: _To himself _This is that banish'd haughty Montague, That murder'd my love's cousin, with which grief, It is supposed, the fair creature died; And here is come to do some villainous shame To the dead bodies: I will apprehend him. _Seifer shows himself to Squall and stands in front of him._ Stop thy unhallow'd toil, vile Montague! Can vengeance be pursued further than death? Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee: Obey, and go with me; for thou must die.

Squall: I must indeed; and therefore came I hither. Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man; Fly hence, and leave me: think upon these gone; Let them affright thee. I beseech thee, youth, Put not another sin upon my head, By urging me to fury: O, be gone! By heaven, I love thee better than myself; For I come hither arm'd against myself: Stay not, be gone; live, and hereafter say, A madman's mercy bade thee run away.

Seifer: I do defy thy conjurations, And apprehend thee for a felon here.

Squall: Wilt thou provoke me? then have at thee, boy! _Both men draw their swords and fight. Setzer walks in._

Setzer: O Lord, they fight! I will go call the watch. _Setzer leaves again._

Seifer: O, I am slain! _Seifer falls to his knees._ If thou be merciful, Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet. _Seifer falls to the ground, dead._

Squall: In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face. Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris! What said my man, when my betossed soul Did not attend him as we rode? I think He told me Paris should have married Juliet: Said he not so? Or did I dream it so? Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet, To think it was so? O, give me thy hand, One writ with me in sour misfortune's book! I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave; A grave? O no! a lantern, slaughter'd youth, For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes This vault a feasting presence full of light. Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd. _Squall drags Seifer to lean against the tomb._ _Squall kneels down in front of the tomb holding Zell's hand._ How oft when men are at the point of death Have they been merry! which their keepers call A lightning before death: O, how may I Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there. Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favour can I do to thee, Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain To sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe That unsubstantial death is amorous, And that the lean abhorred monster keeps Thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; And never from this palace of dim night Depart again: here, here will I remain With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here Will I set up my everlasting rest, And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love! _Squall pulled out a glass bottle and flipped the lid. He drank every drop of the poison._ O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die. _Squall leans to kiss Zell then falls to the floor, lying on his back._ _Sora and Vincent enter the stage._

Vincent: Saint Francis be my speed! how oft to-night Have my old feet stumbled at graves! Who's there?

Sora: Here's one, a friend, and one that knows you well.

Vincent: Bliss be upon you! Tell me, good my friend, What torch is yond, that vainly lends his light To grubs and eyeless skulls? as I discern, It burneth in the Capel's monument.

Sora: It doth so, holy sir; and there's my master, One that you love.

Vincent: Who is it?

Sora: Romeo.

Vincent: How long hath he been there?

Sora: Full half an hour.

Vincent: Go with me to the vault.

Sora: I dare not, sir My master knows not but I am gone hence; And fearfully did menace me with death, If I did stay to look on his intents.

Vincent: Stay, then; I'll go alone. Fear comes upon me: O, much I fear some ill unlucky thing.

Sora: As I did sleep under this yew-tree here, I dreamt my master and another fought, And that my master slew him. _Sora left._

Vincent: Romeo! _Vincent walks to Squall._ Alack, alack, what blood is this, which stains The stony entrance of this sepulchre? What mean these masterless and gory swords To lie discolour'd by this place of peace? _Vincent looks around and sees Seifer lying against the tomb. He looks back to Romeo. _Romeo! O, pale! Who else? What, Paris too? And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour Is guilty of this lamentable chance! The lady stirs. _Vincent stands up as Zell wakes up._

Zell: O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo? _Vincent tries to get Zell away from Squall._

Vincent: I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: A greater power than we can contradict Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee Among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; Come, go, good Juliet. I dare no longer stay.

Zell: Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. _Vincent leaves and Zell kneels in front of Squall._ What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative. _Zell leans into Squall and kisses him._ Thy lips are warm. _Noises from backstage could be hear._ Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! _Zell grabbed Squall's dragger and positioned it at his abdomen. _This is thy sheath; _Zell stabs himself, red blood seeped through the cloth of the dress._ There rust, and let me die. _Zell falls onto Squall. Sora, Vincent, Setzer and Sephiroth enter the stage._

Sephiroth: What misadventure is so early up, That calls our person from our morning's rest? _Cid and Cloud enter and stand beside Sephiroth._

Cid: What should it be, that they so shriek abroad?

Cloud: The people in the street cry Romeo, Some Juliet, and some Paris; and all run, With open outcry toward our monument.

Sephiroth: What fear is this which startles in our ears?

Vincent: Sovereign, here lies the County Paris slain; And Romeo dead; and Juliet, dead before, Warm and new kill'd.

Sephiroth: Search, seek, and know how this foul murder comes.

Cid: O heavens! O wife, look how our daughter bleeds! This dagger hath mista'en--for, lo, his house Is empty on the back of Montague,-- And it mis-sheathed in my daughter's bosom!

Cloud: O me! this sight of death is as a bell, That warns my old age to a sepulchre. _Enters Zidane._

Sephiroth: Come, Montague; for thou art early up, To see thy son and heir more early down.

Zidane: Alas, my liege, my wife is dead to-night; Grief of my son's exile hath stopp'd her breath: What further woe conspires against mine age?

Sephiroth: Look, and thou shalt see.

Zidane: O thou untaught! what manners is in this? To press before thy father to a grave?

Sephiroth: Seal up the mouth of outrage for a while, Till we can clear these ambiguities, And know their spring, their head, their true descent; And then will I be general of your woes, And lead you even to death: meantime forbear, And let mischance be slave to patience. Bring forth the parties of suspicion.

Vincent: I am the greatest, able to do least, Yet most suspected, as the time and place Doth make against me of this direful murder; And here I stand, both to impeach and purge Myself condemned and myself excused.

Sephiroth: Then say at once what thou dost know in this.

Vincent: I will be brief, for my short date of breath Is not so long as is a tedious tale. Romeo, there dead, was husband to that Juliet; And she, there dead, that Romeo's faithful wife: I married them; and their stol'n marriage-day Was Tybalt's dooms-day, whose untimely death Banish'd the new-made bridegroom from the city, For whom, and not for Tybalt, Juliet pined. You, to remove that siege of grief from her, Betroth'd and would have married her perforce To County Paris: then comes she to me, And, with wild looks, bid me devise some mean To rid her from this second marriage, Or in my cell there would she kill herself. Then gave I her, so tutor'd by my art, A sleeping potion; which so took effect As I intended, for it wrought on her The form of death: meantime I writ to Romeo, That he should hither come as this dire night, To help to take her from her borrow'd grave, Being the time the potion's force should cease. But he which bore my letter, Friar John, Was stay'd by accident, and yesternight Return'd my letter back. Then all alone At the prefixed hour of her waking, Came I to take her from her kindred's vault; Meaning to keep her closely at my cell, Till I conveniently could send to Romeo: But when I came, some minute ere the time Of her awaking, here untimely lay The noble Paris and true Romeo dead. She wakes; and I entreated her come forth, And bear this work of heaven with patience: But then a noise did scare me from the tomb; And she, too desperate, would not go with me, But, as it seems, did violence on herself. All this I know; and to the marriage Her nurse is privy: and, if aught in this Miscarried by my fault, let my old life Be sacrificed, some hour before his time, Unto the rigour of severest law.

Sephiroth: We still have known thee for a holy man. Where's Romeo's man? What can he say in this?

Sora: I brought my master news of Juliet's death; And then in post he came from Mantua To this same place, to this same monument. This letter he early bid me give his father, And threatened me with death, going in the vault, I departed not and left him there.

Sephiroth: Give me the letter; I will look on it. Where is the county's page, that raised the watch? Sirrah, what made your master in this place?

Setzer: He came with flowers to strew his lady's grave; And bid me stand aloof, and so I did: Anon comes one with light to ope the tomb; And by and by my master drew on him; And then I ran away to call the watch.

Sephiroth: This letter doth make good the friar's words, Their course of love, the tidings of her death: And here he writes that he did buy a poison Of a poor 'pothecary, and therewithal Came to this vault to die, and lie with Juliet. Where be these enemies? Capulet! Montague! See, what a scourge is laid upon your hate, That heaven finds means to kill your joys with love. And I for winking at your discords too Have lost a brace of kinsmen: all are punish'd.

Cid: O brother Montague, give me thy hand: This is my daughter's jointure, for no more. Can I demand?

Zidane: But I can give thee more: For I will raise her statue in pure gold; That while Verona by that name is known, There shall no figure at such rate be set As that of true and faithful Juliet. _Cid and Zidane hug._

Cid: As rich shall Romeo's by his lady's lie; Poor sacrifices of our enmity!

Sephiroth: A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo. _The curtains fell._

The whole crowd stood up cheering wildly. The curtains came up and the whole cast took a bow. Then each cast member walked to the front and bowed. When it came to Zell and Squall they went up together, holding hands, they both smiled happily. Squall held up his hand to quieten the audience, who took their seats. "I have an announcement to make that will surprise a lot of you. Well except Seifer." Squall looked at Seifer and nodded.

Seifer thought for a moment what it was about then dug a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to Squall. "Good lucky." Seifer whispered into Squall's ear.

Seifer moved out of the way and Squall stood in front of Zell. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Squall smiled at him and opened the box and got down on one knee. Squall cleared his throat. "Zell Dincht, will you marry me?" Squall asked.

Zell froze on the spot. He had been wishing something like this would happen, or else he would have asked Squall himself. But he didn't think it would be like this, surrounded by people, all eyes on him. Zell smiled at Squall, who was looking a light tense. Zell pulled Squall to his feet. "Of course I'll marry you." Squall relaxed and lightly kissed Zell on the lips.

Everyone around the pair cheered or clapped. Selphie walked onto the stage and stood in front of Squall and Zell. "Let me be the finish to say congratulations and give you both a big hug." Selphie grabbed Zell and hugged him tightly. She released him and grabbed Squall and hugged him. When she pulled away her eyes shined with unshed tears. "I love weddings!"

**Me: Awwwwwwww. I thought that was a good place as any to end this story. I hoped you all liked it. I would now like to thank each reviewer personally, in order of who reviewed.**

**Non de plume: You were my first _ever_ reviewer and I will love you forever for that. I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. I thought Zell in a dress was hot. And I'm so glad you like all my side conversations. Oh and yeah something kinky.**

**Rogue Almightly: I liked writing the shower scene, I mean, you can't lose having two hot naked men in the shower, together. Thanks for recommending me to people. I was going to add Haru but at the time I was reading a gravitation fanfic so Hiro kind of high jacked my mind. **

**Lanfear30: Thank you for all the support and praise you have given me. Thanks.**

**Yukito: You only reviewed once but I'm still glad you did. And yeah I like torturing my character. A lot!**

**QueenAdreena: I'm with you on the smut part. I love it. Yeah, about the rape I have no idea where that came from. No at all ::points to perverted friend:: His idea not mine, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy writing it. Porn rock, well gay porn anyway. **

**Chandrakan: Yeah I did make it kind of easy for them to get together. Oh well what done is done. You remember about all my cookies and lollipops I handed out. I like Selphie having an evil streak, it's so much fun. I really enjoyed reading your stories too.**

**T: Thank you. I know my story do see to start off a bit rough but get better each chapter. I better shut up now or I'll sound like some arrogant person.**

**Phwee? Yami hobo: Don't worry. I'm like hyper 24/7. I did use the fly swatter you gave me. I think I got rid of all the 'bug'. By the way hobo is my favourite word.**

**Kerith Verlaque Easdon: Ahh! Kerith old buddy old pal. How you been? Aren't you glad I old you about the wonderful world off yaoi. I'm glad I got a lot of reviews from you. Oh when are you updating, I'm waiting for some vampire action. I know I love my smut even though I can't write it. I am so cruel.**

**Torahiko: I loved the Romeo and Juliet play. To tell you the truth I hadn't read the whole play before I even started this story. **

**Master of Truth: I love the bit where Rinoa dies. I'm the same, I hated her guts in the game. **

**Little-kuponut: Alice my little blonde friend. How you been? Aren't you a little young to be reading my stories. Anyway thanks for the review sweetie. **

**Shine: I was thinking of writing a lemon with Zell as seme but then I got distracted by the play. ::shrugs:: Oh well.**

**Tikigirl123: Yes I am a girl and I've been a girl for 16 years. But I am a boyish girl. I like Suguru he's pretty. I think I will read your story. I do like stories that are not yaoi as long as the plot catches me.**

**Last but not least Selphiefan 89: Thanks you so much. I wasn't really trying for a porno fic. Not exactly my scene, kind of, but no exactly. **

**Me: Thank you all so much. Please review and tell me if you would like to see me continue writing other stories. Peace Out all! ::kisses everyone:: YAY!**


End file.
